A Heart Grown Cold
by Zimithrus1
Summary: He had a tough shell of a personality. No one had ever seen him laugh, cry, or even smile. His only expression was the smoulder he always wore. Words like ice. Some say his heart was cold and dead. Although, a single SOLDIER was going to try the impossible. Break the shell of the small blonde cadet. Pairing CxZ or CxG, it's still being debated ;
1. Chapter 1: Ice

Whoot! Another new story! Ermm, is that good or bad? I don;t really know at this point ^^; Anyhow! This is my most serious story I am ever attempting! All of mine are just kinda fluffy and cute. No! None o' that now! I want to experiment with a deep plot, so, this story was that result. So, wish me luck! I want to attempt a different pairing, If anything, it might mostly end up being CxZ or CxG, so, give me your ideas about the pairings listed, I'll make a poll about it and the most popular answer will be the pairing! (^^o Reveiws are always welcome, please tell me what you think about my first super-serious story. But, don't be an ass about it okay? Okay. Let's do this!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 1: IceX~

"Son of a-!" The cry of a young SOLDIER shouted down the hall.

Three other SOLDIER's were waiting for this one. Today, a new shipment of recruits were coming in today, and the first thing they did, was asses their battle skills and instincts. All of the infantrymen had been gathered and were about to start the test.

"He's going to miss it if he doesn't hurry." The one with black hair sighed. Strapped to his back was a very large sword that he never used. His blue eyes were locked onto the streach of empty hallway. He was waiting for his student with narrowed vision.

"If that happens, it's his own fault. He'll just miss a good show is all." The one with auburn hair and milky blue-green eyes retorted with a small snort of amusement. His arms were folded an locked across his chest. His LOVELESS book, tucked away in his red leather trench coat.

"Hmph." The last one grunted out. His long flowy silver hair was a bit of a mess on the back of his black leather trench coat. His icy blue eyes looked dull, but then again, they always did.

He was staring at the simulation room beyond the glass in the observation room. All in all, about twenty new cadets shifted nervously, waiting for the simulation and the evaluations begin. But one caught the silver haired SOLDIER's eyes. He stood tall and firm, a smoulder was locked on his lips from under the helmet. He looked serious. Almost too serious in a way. He ignored the others around him and only stared straight ahead at the empty space of the large room surrounding him.

"Hey. Look at that one." The one with long silver hair pointed out.

"What is it Sephiroth? Found one that spiked your intrest?" The auburne haired one spoke up, looking through the glass, following the invisible path of Sephiroth's pointing finger.

"Look at that one Genesis." He said when Gen's eye contact was recieved to the firm cadet in the room below.

Other SOLDIER's were watching from other rooms all around the upper floors of the simulation room behind glass windows, just like these three SOLDIER's were doing. Some looked to be placing bets, some looked with rapt attention, staring at their favorite one.

"What are you guys looking at?" The un-named SOLDIER first-class asked his other first-class friends with an arched eyebrow.

"This cadet here. Take a look Angeal." Genesis spoke, motioning him over with a quick motion of his hand.

Angeal peered over the two as his gaze locked onto the mystery cadet that stood tall.

"Did I miss anything yet?" A new voice spoke, panting and out of breath.

Angeal looked over. "About time Zack. We were just looking at this strange cadet." He responded to his student's question.

Zack was beginning to perspire and his spikey hair was flung in every direction. His bangs fell into his face and masked his Mako blue eyes. He approached the window and shoved his way to the front inbetween Sephiroth and Genesis.

"Don't push Zack!" Genesis hissed, nudging him with his elbow. Zack only stuck his tounge out at Genesis and looked out the window.

He spotted the cadet right away, due to the fact he was still, tall, and not shifting nervously like his comrads beside him.

"Alright! I believe it's time to begin! We will start one by one!" A voice boomed into the large room.

You could clearly hear every spoken word, even behind the glass. The attention of SOLDIER's and new cadets alike shifted their gaze to the stout man behind a table, standing up from his chair. The mayor of Midgar was here to evaluate how cadets like these fresh batch ones. were fished out or accepted into the ranks.

The mayor sat down, and almost immediatly, another man stood up, along with two others. One had sandy blonde hair, and thin rimmed glasses resting tenderly on the bridge of his nose, or, the SOLDIER director, Lazard. On the left of him, was a small framed man with his long black hair pulled back into a tight, and long ponytail. He had a hunch in his stance and his lab coat dangled in the free space from where he stood. His glasses were pressed against his face, and if they were removed, you would be able to see a red mark, and a slight indention across his nose, or, Hojo, the lead scientist at Shinra.  
The man on the other side of Lazard smirked. His orange blonde hair flowed against his face, and his white suit was proportioned to his size well. Otherwise known as, the vice-president of Shinra Corp.

"Thank you for your patience." Lazard began. The other two men, then sat down. "We will begin with the test. Hojo and Rufus Shinra will be evaluating your skills, as well as I. Line up!" He ordered.

The group hesitantly began to form a single file line. The mystery trooper only rounded back and headed to the end of the line, were he waited last. He still held a smoulder under the standard issued hemlet.

"Huh. That's interesting." Zack piped up.

His face was almost pressed against the glass. His heavy breathing from running down the long corridor, was still with him and fogging up the window. He cleaned it off with his glove and his attention was pulled back to the simulation room, where none other than an Ariman pixelized into exsistant.

The first cadet in line was nervous as he gripped his shotgun. The cadet behind him, nudged him forward out of impatiance. The first gulped loudly and shakily approached the one eyed beast. It flew at the trooper, in whim shreiked and fired widly, missing the Ariman by a long shot. It's eye blinked and his big mouth grinned widely, shoving off his razor teeth. A light mint aura enveloped the ground below him. The trooper was confused and tried to hold his shotgun steady.

"Amature." Sephiroth commented with his usual scowl, present on his face.

"Shh!" Zack exclaimed sharply, wanting to hear every little detail, every little breath. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and went back to watching in silence.

An ice spell appeared over the tropper, and quickly dropped down onto his head, cracking his helmet. He screamed, then passed out from fright. Hojo was laughing out loud, pounding his fist on the table. Rufus was amuseed and trying to hold back a small chuckle. Lazard had smacked the palms of his hands on top of his head as it shook in disapointment. The medical team saw this as their cue to drag the fainted trooper away and check for serious injuries.

Zack was laughing his ass off and clutching his sides. His forehead bumped against the glass and he slid down in deafeat from the overwhelming power of laughter. He had his knees hiked up closely to his body and his hands were carresing his sides. A small tear of laughter trickled from his right eye and settled on his cheek. He recieved a small slap across the head. He stopped laughing and looked up at the perpatraitor. Genesis had smacked him.

"Save your laughter, that was only round one." He smirked.

Zack brothe out and stood back up, regaining his composure as he looked out the glass window again. One by one, the troopers fell, barely succeeded, or passed with a fair evaluation. Now, the only cadet that remained to be evaluated, was the one wearing the smoulder across his face from before. Lazard and the others had seen this man's behavior and decided it would be wise to give him a nice challenge. So, a gaurd scorpion pixelized. Exited murmurs whispered through the crowd of cadets still remaining, and the SOLDEIR's watching from the floors above.

"I've never seen them test out a beginner with such a strong monster before." Angeal spoke, with eyes locked onto the ferocious beast, snapping it's metalic claws at the trooper.

"Hey look at that. His facial expression hasn't changed." Sephiroth pointed out.

The other three gazed down to the cadets face. It had not even changed a bit. Not even a frown or a bit of a smirk. Not even a twitch of the corners of his lips.

He drew his shotgun up quickly with precision. He began to shoot at the mechanical monster. It gaurded and began to quickly scuttle its way over to the trooper. When it's steely claw reached out, the cadet sidesteped to avoid injury, and continued to shoot at the scorpion, one handed might I add. It's tail wildly lashed around its side, trying to smack the trooper, who had yet to take even one small scratch. His facial expression still remained the same; Cold and firm. The gaurd scorpion scanned the trooper for vital information within the beam of light. Same facial expression, same attitude.

The trooper lunged right at the scorpion and drew out his issued nightstick, in which he jammed it into the glassy robotic eyes. It let out a mechanical sounding cry and shakily stepped back. He pulled the nightstick out and drew up his shotgun within a matter of miliseconds, and shot the beast square in its face. it let out a cry and scuttled back. The trooper followed, only to have to quickly backstep multiple times to avoid it's EM field.

"He moves fast." Sephiroth commented, eyes firmly locked on the trooper's every movement.

Genesis's eyes were also raptly gazing at the swift and graceful movement of the trooper. "He shows talent. It all depends whose unit he's put under." He said.

Shinra divided new recruits up into units, directed by first-class SOLDIER's, or willing higher ups, in charge of the regular army. Sephiroth had a unit, even though they were all fearful of him, Angeal had a unit, and they were superb fighters. Genesis refused the offer of a unit. If he was going to command anyone or anything, he would do it one-on-one, or not at all. Anyone under his tutalage, had to have some skill, and not be whiney and weak. Zack was not well trained enough to have his own unit yet, even though he had been begging for one. Lazard said he would have to grow up a bit more. he was too close to the age of the infantrymen to teach them.

Their attention went back to the window when the mechanical beast screamed again. The trooper had used his nightstick as a sword and jammed it into the core of the machanic monster. As a last hope, it raised its tail, ready for its counterattack. The trooper waited for a chance to attack, without rushing in so he would come out uninjured.  
The scorpion decided that the cadet was not going to do anything, so it put its tail back down. That's when he unleashed the finishing move, by throwing his nightstick into the monsters bulkly front, where the core would be, then he shot a bullet, right into the nightstick, sending it through the scorpion and out the backside, taking chunks of wire and parts with it. The scorpion tumbled down, then desinigrated into nothing.

The three judges had gaped mouths and wide eyes. So did the observing SOLDIER's that were watching from above. Even the four in the room had different expressions, from completely dumbfounded, to amusement. The trooper looked up to the window the four first classes were in. He removed his helmet. His face was still cold and hard. His blonde spikes quickly rose and stood on end, and his light blue eyes shimmered from the lights above him. He acually gave them a firm salute and walked over to the table with the evaluators.

"Hey! He saluted at us!" Zack exclaimed as giddy as a schoolgirl with her first crush. "Hmm." Sephiroth seemed to contemplate to himself.

"That was impressive." Angeal commented with half widened eyes.

Genesis's eyes were half lidded in an amused expression. "He is one interesting infantryman." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I wonder whose unit he's gunna be put under?" Zack questioned, bounding up from his spot quickly, so quickly he almost smack Sephiroth under the chin. But the silver haired General reacted and quickly moved back.

"Be more careful, please Zack." He sighed to himself.

"Whoops! Sorry Seph!" Zack sheepishly smirked.

"So, Whose unit do you think he'll be in?" Genesis spoke up, approaching the group that had moved away from the window.

"Wanna place bets?" Zack asked with a sly smile.

"Well, regardless, we'll find out tomorrow. Everyone is always present when 'inoguration' happens. He could be put an any group. So placing bets wouldn't be wise, Zack." Angeal told him.

Zack pouted with puffed out cheeks and rolled his blue eyes. "Fine." He moaped after exhaling sharply.

"Well, we might as well call it a day." Sephiroth spoke up from the group as he left the room and into the empty streach of the hallway.

"Sounds good." Genesis seconded, also leaving the room.

Angeal also left, leaving Zack to be the only one in the room.

"h-Hey! Wait for me!" He called, hurridly dashing after the group.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, there's chapter one! Please tell me what you think of it, and also, about the pairings I'm thinking of, give me your answers on that too. As I said earlier, I'll have a poll up that you can use. The one with the most votes will be the pairing! ^-^

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this story, and the parts will always be this detailed in description. I'll try to update on a regular basis, hopefully, once a week or every other week. Until then, thank you all! :) -Zimithrus1


	2. Chapter 2: Inoguration

Ahh! Chapter two is here after a long wait! Ohh, this chapter is going to be extremely difficult since I can't listen to my music! DX Stupid me, leaving my headphones at my moms...Anyhow!

So far in our little poll and pairings, GenesisxCloud is in the lead with a grand total of 9 votes! And ZackxCloud is in last place with the combined total of 5 votes. For CxG voters, don't think your victory has been assured, and for ZxC voters, if you want that pairing, you better try harder!

The poll will still be up for quite some time until it is time to add the pairing, so, good luck voters, oh and, enjoy chapter two! :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 2: inauguration

"Every time I tell you." Genesis seemed to smirk as Zack was once again late.

Angeal could only sigh to himself and shake his head. He would have to talk to Zack about being on time. It was a skill the energetic puppy did not seem to come with. inauguration was about to commence, and the energetic teenager was nowhere to be found.

As standard procedure, each SOLDIER first class was required to be at this event, since any infantryman could be placed within their ranks. Some of the willing higher-ups stood on the other side of the hallway, that was filled with infantrymen, SOLDIER's, and some of the Turks had decided to drop in for worthy looking candidates. Sephiroth had some strange feeling the Turks might be after their favorite cadet from yesterday. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case. Turks, so caniving and selfish in his opinion. Sephiroth lightly shook the though away from his head as he heard low grumbles from people being nudged around due to tight spaces.

Eyes from workers and passer-by's alike, skimmed the unified row of infantrymen, all standing nervously, or constantly shifting their weight to either side of their body. The only still and sharp one, was none other than the fearless cadet from yesterday's assessments. His helmet was on, but the three could tell that it was him, due to his posture, and smoulder from under the visor. The feedback of a microphone screeched across the large room. Some groaned loudly when the sharp ringing echoed in their eardrums. Two small taps to the microphone grabbed everyone's attention.

"Welcome, SOLDIER's, Higher-Ups, and workers alike, to the Infantry inauguration!" Lazard spoke through the velvet coating of the black microphone.

"He's missing it as we speak." Genesis spoke up, deciding that now was a good time to pull out LOVELESS.

"'Scuse me! Coming through!" A familiar voice echoed quietly from the SOLDIER section of the split hall. There emerged Zack, out of breath once again. He slapped a hand against Angeal's back.

"Just barely made it!" He cheered breathless. A shaky fist shot up and penetrated the still air above. He let it fall back down as he took a gulp of fresh air.

"We were quite impressed with the infantrymen who made it this far, because as you know, not everyone trying for our wonderful cooperation, gets in. Since yesterday's assessments, we have narrowed down the men among us, to a whopping twenty-four!" Lazard continued, taking breathers whenever it was necessary.

The mic would squeal on occasion, making everyone cringe at the ear-splitting sound. They really needed to get those fixed.

"Today, we shall place them among our ranks, to whom we see fit to train them." Lazard said, as his gaze was focused on the infantry's.

"First up, we have Samuel Wheller." Lazard called out.

The infantryman, took slow and cautious steps toward the podium that Lazard was behind. His steps were slightly shaky, even though the man tried to make himself seem confident. The man named Samuel, was put under the tutelage of a higher-up of the regular army. On-by-one, names were called, until only one remained. Just like yesterday, he was the one that was saved for last. Well, as the saying goes: "Save the Best For Last".

"...And lastly on our roster, we have Cloud Strife." Lazard called.

"That's an interesting name!" Zack piped up, with a twinkle of amusement behind his mako blue eyes.

Cloud stalked up to the podium with proud steps. A nice even stride. He approached, and stopped just inches away from the podium, opposed to everyone else, who had stopped feet away.

"Cloud, after careful deliberation, we've decided to put you under the tutelage of Gregory Hills."

Zack's jaw dropped, and almost seemed to hit the floor from shock. Sephiroth even let out a scoff with a slightly raised eyebrow. Genesis only chuckled and flipped the page of LOVELESS, he knew that Cloud would be in a world of hurt now. Angeal only blinked, with a blank expression.

What on Gaia was Lazard thinking? Granted, Cloud was extremely skilled, but to put him under the tutelage of Gregory Hills? Had Lazard gone insane? Greg was the toughest, strictest, and the most grumpy jackass out of all of Shinra! Usually, students being trained under him, left every day with some form of black eye, broken bone, or internal injury. Plus, to put the icing on this bitch-cake named Gregory, he had no respect for infantrymen what-so-ever. He was even worse then Genesis having a bad day, and loosing LOVELESS all at the same time. And you do NOT want to tangle with Genesis if his precious LOVELESS book has gone missing.

Cloud only continued to hold his firm smoulder. He only nodded and stepped away from the podium, and approached Greg on the other side of the split hall.

"Welcome to Hell." Greg said gruffly.

Cloud brushed him off like nothing, and ignored the comment. What a brave, and VERY ignorant soul.

"I've got to say...I think Lazard has lost it." Angeal said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He must have diet coke stains on his brain." Zack commented, knowing how much that the SOLDIER director drank diet coke.

"With Infantry inauguration at it's end, the new mentors for these cadets, get the whole day to train them, with that, you're dismissed." Lazard said, stepping down from the podium.

Crowds began to search for the exits on each end of the hall.

"I hate this part!" Zack whined as he was nudged around by impatient people.

"Suck it up, Puppy." Genesis said, being able to clear himself a path.

Everyone in Shinra knew that Genesis would not take kindly to being shoved around in a beeline to the exit. Zack quickly followed behind the red-head as he chuckled, getting a free ticket from being smushed by the crowds of people trying to leave all at the same time. Once the group of SOLDIER's made the clear from the crowds and in their own little circle, they began to talk about how Lazard must have been insane to do that to Cloud, even if he looked like he could survive.

As they were conversing, none other than Cloud, and a few other infantrymen zipped by. Greg following after them, shouting at them.

"What on Gaia?" Zack pondered aloud.

"What Zack, you've never seen Greg at work?" Angeal mused.

"He makes them run? That's not too bad." He replied back.

"You're right, until you add on the fact that after an hour of running, they tackle the stairs. They'll run up a flight, open the door to that floor, run two laps around that entire floor, then go back to the stairs, run up to the nest floor, and repeat the process until they get to the top. The Greg the Jackass takes the elevator down and times them as the infantryman run down, doing the same thing they did going up. If their too slow, they get to do it again.

Once he gets it to the perfect time, they then run errands for the secretaries, like paper delivering. They cannot use the elevator at all. After that, it's a short five minute break, then rifle and shotgun training, then proper nightstick usage, another five minute break, and during dinner, they are always the first group to leave, they only get ten minutes to eat. Then more Stair Suicides, as Greg calls them. Then they get to sleep." Angeal explained. It was a very long explanation, so multiple breathers and breaks needed to be taken.

"Yes, I've heard that the toughest ones end up crying in their sleep after the day is done." Genesis chimed in, finally putting LOVELESS up for the time being.

Zack flinched. "That sounds terrible." He commented.

The troopers, and Cloud, zipped by once again. Although, while they were turning a sharp corner, Cloud slipped and fell onto the tile face first. HIs helmet flew off and tumbled onto the ground. He didn't even moan or groan. He only hunched up to his hands and knees, and shook his head slowly. He eased himself up with the help of the wall and took a quick stretch break. Greg was far behind the troopers, so he had a bit of time to rest and catch a breath.

"He's a fast runner, but he's pretty clumsy." Sephiroth commented as his arms comfortably crossed over his chest as he spoke.

Cloud looked over at him. The group looked back at him. Cloud's blue eyes sternly gazed into their's Zack shivered.

"Is it cold in here?" He commented.

No, he knew it wasn't cold. Somehow, he knew it was that icy glare that Cloud's eyes were giving off. Some people say the eyes are mirrors of the heart. So, was his heart, like ice? Just like his eyes? Cloud quickly scooped up his helmet, but it back on, and quickly sprinted away to rejoin his group.

"Same old smoulder." Genesis commented with a flicker of light behind his milky green-blue eyes.

"Does he even have feelings?" Zack curiously asked, with his thin arched eyebrows. "Guess we'll find out, if he ever warms up." Angeal said.

"Ah! I'll talk to him at dinner tonight!" Zack proclaimed, slapping a fist into his gloved palm.

"Good luck." Sephiroth sarcastically remarked. He then walked away from the group.

"I agree with Sephiroth." Genesis said, matching his friend's tone as he too walked away.

Angeal placed a hand on Zack's shoulder and smirked at him, before he dropped it and walked off. He didn't have to say it out loud, but Zack knew he was thinking the same thing. I'll show you all! Zack cried enthusiastically as he left the hall where they had been conversing for the past ten minutes. Now he couldn't wait til dinner!

_~x~_~X~_~x~_~X~_

"Yuck." Zack grumbled when his food was served. "Come on! Again?" He complained to the server, whom just shrugged and shooed him off.

Cold ravioli was just disgusting, especially when you saw it come straight from the can and slopped into a bowl. That's the last thing Zack needed. eating cold ravioli's, then discovering he had botulism afterwards. Nobody likes eating 'Botchi-olies'. Seriously, if anything needed to change here in Shinra, it wouldn't be technology, it would be sanitation and decently cooked meals!

Zack sighed outward, then remembered he was going to see if he could converse with Cloud and get him to speak! His eyes anxiously skimmed the rows of SOLDIER's and infantrymen eating at random tables. Then he saw him. That crazy hair could stand out anywhere. Zack silently thanked Minerva and approached the blonde. He noticed him, just using his fork to flop his raviolies around. His face was resting in his hand.

If Zack didn't know any better, it looked as if Cloud was bored, or hated ravioli. But his eyes were still icy cold. No one was sitting next to him. In fact, his unit was actually keeping their distance from him, only pointing at him, snickering, or they had looks of fright on their faces. Zack loudly plopped his tray down beside Cloud's hoping to get a reaction. Nothing. Cloud only looked up at Zack, same expression. He sat down beside the blonde.

"Not one for ravioli huh?" Zack asked with a smirk. Cloud only stared at him, with that famous smoulder of his.

"Um, so, how are you?" Zack asked, taking a bite of the cold ravioli. Yes it was disgusting, but hey, he was starving!

Cloud did not speak, but looked down at his ravioli, then looked back up at Zack, still with cold eyes, but it looked as if he was trying to ask,

_'how does the food taste?'_

"You should try it." Zack said, taking another bite of his and forcefully swallowing.

Cloud, seeing Zack's disgusted face after swallowing the ravioli, only pushed his tray away. "I'm not hungry." He said softly and coldly.

Zack almost jumped up in joy! He got Cloud to say something!

"Yeah, the food here sucks, but you get used to it." Zack said.

Cloud only looked over at one of his comrades, in which was whispering to the one next to him and pointing at Cloud, then they both started to silently laugh. Whenever they looked back up and saw Cloud with his smoulder, which was now colder than usual, They stopped laughing and returned to their food.

"Wow, they don't let up for one second do they?" Zack asked, resting his face in his hands.

"It's not that bad." Cloud said, still soft and firm.

Zack looked at him. He spoke again! Cloud stood up and grabbed his tray. He looked back at Zack.

"Goodbye." He said, slowly turning around and walking away.

He threw away his untouched food and walked out of the cafeteria. Zack blinked, then smiled so wide that his teeth were showing.

"Boy! Do I have a story to tell now!" He grinned, not being able to wait to see everyone's face when he told them that he got Cloud to speak.

That would have to wait until tomorrow, seeing as dinner just ended, and he wouldn't see them until tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Training In Hell

Well, the next chapter for "A Heart Grown Cold" Is out and ready to read! :D I'm actually amazed that for only two chapters, it's faring very well. My dream is for one of my stories to become somewhat popular, maybe it will come one day, but for now, enjoy chapter three! ^~^  
Oh and also, pairing status update! CloudxGenesis has a total of 13 votes! And CloudxZack has a total of 7 votes! Well, CxG really jumped up since my last calculations, and CxZ only bumped up two more votes. Looks like the pairing just might end up being CxG! Anyway, time for the story! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 3: Training In HellX~

The flames were scorching against his skin. The heat was intense. The bright orange flames burned his eyes, making him blink multiple times. The air was corroding and choking all around. He coughed dryly, trying to catch the air that he could not breathe, even though it was all around him. How ironic, to suffocate on the air you breathe. He didn't know who or what had started the fire, but all he knew, was his home, his childhood, was burning to the ground.

He heard shouts of pain, and cries of anguish from his younger sisters. He needed to save them! He was the eldest, it was his job to protect them! He didn't realize his eyes were shut, until he opened them. His blue eyes watered fiercely from the heat. He began to run out of his room, although it felt as if he wasn't running fast enough. It felt as if the door was the one running. He extended his hand and tightly gripped the knob. Reality hit him, and the door was warm to the touch. He forced it open with a mighty push. Was his mother alright? Hopefully she got out in time. All he knew, was that his little sisters were in danger!

He ran down the burning black hallway, filled with cinders and flaming planks, creaking and groaning in pain. He opened up the first door on the left, where his youngest sister, age of only three, was inside screaming.

"Ivory?" He called, prying open the door. he scoped the room for his sister.

The young toddler looked up, tears swelling in her violet eyes. She was sitting in her bed, clutching one of her small blankets with a vice grip.

"Big brudder!" She whimpered as her little frail hands reached out to him.

He ran towards her, extending a hand, then, a flaming plank began to fall above her head, and, he only heard the scream. His vision had gone dark when he heard his sister burning alive.

His eyes shot open. It was only a dream. Cloud exhaled. His face, was still cold, but the dream made Cloud's heart race inside his chest. He took a deep breath in, then released it out slowly, regaining composure.

"Right, it was only a dream. I'm in Shinra now." Cloud told himself. His hair was damp with sweat. he slowly sat up.

"Every night...That same nightmare...What could it mean? Is this my punishment for not saving any one of them?" He asked himself quietly.

He looked around. All the others in his unit were sound asleep, some slightly snoring, others, loudly inhaling and exhaling.

"It's good that it happened now. If someone were to see me..." He mumbled to himself.

He laid back down, and went back to sleep, although, he had to admit. After that nightmare, it was always hard to fall back asleep. But somehow, he managed.

Morning came too quickly for him. Because his superior officer was already in their Resting Quarters, barking at them to wake up. Cloud's famous smoulder had returned, no longer phased from last night's event. An even that happened every night. No one could ever know that he had night terrors. It was his one weakness, that made him vulnerable. Only the day could bring back his senses and keep them in check. His eyes looked over at the clock, it read four-thirty in the morning. Well, Greg's unit did have to get up early for training, but he didn't know it would be this early.

Cloud hopped out of bed, just like his comrades did. They all hurried and made their beds as Greg scanned the rows of his unit. He stopped beside Cloud, and he just ignored him and continued to make his bed. Greg observed Cloud's facial expression. As usual, it was cold and icy.

"You're a strange one. I'll have to keep my eye on you. Don't think that statement is good or bad. Only I know, and you have to find out." Greg almost whispered to him, since he grunted it out.

Cloud only ignored him and finished up making his bed. Greg continued to walk down the rows of his unit, which were now hurrying to get dressed in their uniform. Cloud took just a quick second to stretch before changing out of his issued sleep-wear. Dressing in the infantry uniform wasn't a problem for him, since he finished in about five minutes. Once the unit was done getting ready, Greg checked his watch and groaned loudly.

"Really? It took you ten minutes to get ready? Such disgrace. Within the first week or two under my tutelage, you'll be dressed and ready in under three. remember that." Greg said, as his eyebrows furrowed together.

His black hair was streaked with some grey due to stress, and that he was about thirty-nine years old, and had a short fuse on his temper.

"Alright, today, we'll start off with a round of Stair Suicides. So, get your asses in gear, run down to the first floor, and begin." Greg ordered, pointing to the door, signaling that they better get a move on.

Cloud was the first to jog out of the Resting Quarters and make his way to the first floor. The rest of the unit followed behind either faster, or slower than Cloud. The ones who went too slow, would be chewed out by Greg if they fell behind, and the ones that went too fast in the beginning, would burn all their stamina by floor fifty. During Stair Suicides, floor forty-nine was off limits, since that was the SOLDIER floor after all, and infantrymen weren't allowed on that floor. Once the whole group had made it to the lobby, they took a quick two minute break, then headed for the stairs to begin the Stair Suicides.

Cloud made sure to pace himself at just the right speed, so he wouldn't fall behind, or waste his energy. Following his own strategy, usually allowed him to easily overlap his comrades when running a floor. He was usually a floor ahead by the time things really started to get going. It's a good thing that he loved to run. As a child growing up in the country, there wasn't really that much to do, except run around or go exploring. Cloud had liked to combine those two, as a way of being adventurous and strengthening himself. Running around so much at a young age, had built his stamina up greatly, and he could prove that after the first twenty or thirty floors in Stair Suicides.

By the time he had reached floor forty, he was three or four floors ahead of his unit. He could take a break if he wanted to, but the sooner he was done, the better, then he could enjoy a longer break. The thought of a slightly longer break, compelled him to run, just a little faster than usual. The back of his neck was beginning to dampen with a slight glaze of sweat. His hair bounced with every flight of stairs he conquered. Although, when he got to floor forty three, his legs ached for just a small, tiny break. So, he took a quick breather, just long enough to catch his breath and stretch out his legs. He didn't want to loose his lead, being four floors ahead of his unit.

He continued onward, tackling the next group of stairs, with more determination, just so he could hurry up and finish. When he reached floor forty-nine, he knew better than try to run a few laps in their, even though it was a pretty small floor. Just as he crossed in front of the doors path, it swung open, catching him off guard and sent him stumbling, as someone else stumbled, and almost fell on him, but the two regained balance, then looked up. Cloud found himself gazing right into the eyes of A SOLDIER. He could tell they had to be of First-Class, since this man had his own custom assets to his uniform. Like the crimson red trench coat that flowed freely at his sides. His eyes held stern looks, his mind probably thinking,

_'who the hell would just run out in front of an open door?'_

But when he saw it was Cloud, that mysterious cadet from day one, his eyes lightened up some.

"So, I see you are still alive?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Cloud honestly replied.

Although his voice sounded more bitter than usual. He actually looked to be a little more pale than usual. Must have been from the fact that a door just swung at him, and caught him off guard. He must have gotten slightly stirred. Cloud was an expert at hiding his feelings, because if Genesis hadn't noticed the slighter pale complexion dotting the boy's skin, then he would have just thought Greg put him in a sour mood, well, more sour than usual at least.

"I must say, your fighting style from the first assessment really intrigued me. Might I ask, who taught you to fight that way?" Genesis inquired.

"Myself. If you'll pardon my rude behaviour, but I do believe you haven't told me your name?" Cloud said, still with that emotionless face that he was so keen on wearing.

"Ah, I am Genesis Rhapsodos, First-Class SOLDIER." He Introduced.

Cloud's posture suddenly straightened, as if his spine was replaced with a metal rod. "Forgive my insubordinate behavior Sir." He said.

His face was still looked cold, but his voice had a slight change. It was slightly more lighter, granted, it still sounded stern.

Genesis only shook his head. "At ease." Was all he said.

Cloud's stiff posture relaxed, and if Genesis didn't know better, it looked like the slight downward curve of his lips was suggesting that he was confused. That, and his thin eyebrows were slightly pulled together. It looked as if they weren't though. You would only notice if you were extremely observant, or had enhanced Mako-Strengthened senses, such as himself.

"This is why I would rather not introduce myself, so under-ranks wouldn't stiffen out and act as if I was going to bash their heads in, or incase them an in Ice spell." Genesis said, the last bit was added on as a bit of a pun, just because of Cloud's icy eyes.

"I guess if I was in your situation, I would do the same." Cloud responded after a brief pause of silence. There were then thundering footsteps, clamouring up the stairs. "I better go. I want to keep my lead." Cloud said. He gave a half-hearted salute, and quickly went back to his Stair Suicides.

Genesis only watched him disappear up the flight of stairs overhead. "He certainly is an interesting one. I should keep my eye on him. I imagine he would make a great student to teach." Genesis said, as a slight smirk found it's way across his lips, and pulled them up in a small arch. "He was quite talkative today.." He added on.

He turned on his heel, and went back into the floor he was just about to leave only three minutes ago. "It's a shame he was put under Gregory. He's going to be taught all wrong." Genesis said to himself as he went to the training room to get some practice in for the day.

Back with Cloud, he had just finished going all the way up Shinra, Stair Suicides and all. Now all he needed to do, was run back down the stairs and repeat the tiresome process. But Cloud had to admit. He was absolutely exhausted, and felt as if he could collapse at any moment. He couldn't collapse now, not during the Stair Suicides, then everyone would see him, passed out, then they would laugh at him. Then Greg would chew his hide for passing out at an 'innapropriate time'.

He didn't need anymore teasing or abuse. He had that enough in the country. That was one of the reasons why he left. To escape the abuse and bullying, and to escape from his memories, that always struck him in the form of night terrors now. He was foolish to think he could run away from his past like that. Memories can't just disappear in the snap of a finger. If they could, Cloud would have snapped his away years ago. His nightmare quickly flashed in his mind. His sister. The fire. The scream. The plank, falling and toppling down on top of his sister. He couldn't help it, and had to shudder slightly.

Then, he tackled the stairs again. He needed to finish them, so he could have time to relax, and calm himself down. If he stood still for long enough, he would shake. No one could ever see him shake. Shaking was a sign of fright, or cowardice. He could not show his fear here, not here. When he was alone, then he could release as much pent up emotions as he could before his unit would return. But not once would he cry. He never even came close to crying. Crying meant he was weak. If he showed weakness here, he would never last.

He needed to be strong. He needed to become a SOLDIER. Not for the sake of his family, his home, his one friend, but for himself. This way, he would always look at himself, and not be ashamed. He could look at his reflection with pride. Cloud was so caught up in his thoughts, that he tripped, and tumbled down a flight of stairs, unfortunately for him, it had to be right when he was passing his unit. The snickered at him, some even full out laughed at him. Cloud got up, brushed himself off, and held his famous glare, and continued on down. His glare was the only thing that kept him safe.

His cold heart would always keep him safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Un-natural

Chapter four is now out at lightning speed! Because I love this story and feel like it should be updated as much as it can be before I loose access to the computer ^^; Yes, chapter three was uploaded just yesterday, and chapter four is being uploaded today.  
As for Pairings, CloudxGenesis has boosted up to 14 votes, and CloudxZack boosted up to 8 votes. The pairing won't be introduced until the next two or three chapters, so there is still some time! Well, that's a rough guesstimate, but, Anyhow, enjoy a new chapter! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter four: Un-naturalX~

It was hard to see the target passed his black eye. It was swelling and throwing off his depth perception. Sadly, Greg had seen Cloud stumble down multiple flights of stairs during yesterdays training. For that, he was taught a "Lesson". His aim was steady as he held up his rifle. He fired a bullet, right through the target. Bullseye. Even with his swelling eye, he could still hit his mark.

A black eye was nothing compared to what Neibel Wolves could do. He had been attack by them multiple times throughout his childhood, so he learned to deal with physical pain very well. He used to cry. But he stopped crying after that fire. His tears must have evaporated into the flames that day. Some days, he really wished he could cry, when no one was watching. His train of thought was interrupted by Greg, shaking his shoulder, a little too firm for Cloud's likings.

"Well done cadet." He praised.

Although, Cloud didn't want to accept the compliment, because it wasn't one. It was just deception in pretty packaging. It was a warning that he better not screw up today, or he'd have more than just a black eye. Fueled by hidden anger on the inside, caused him to fire rapidly at the target, always hitting its' center dead on, every time. He didn't understand why people hated him, he didn't want to understand. He would always have enemies, he knew this, but he wished he didn't at times.

Cloud only stopped firing when he ran out of bullets. His icy glare was colder than usual. His lips were slightly turned downward at the corners. He wanted to get away right now.

"Alright slime, break time!" Greg called.

Cries of exhaustion filled the room as his comrades slumped to the ground to catch their breath and replenish their energy. Greg never supplied them with ethers. He believed you could only get better if you felt the energy seeping away from your soul. He was twisted at best.

He did not allow materia usage at all. He only believed brute strength would pull through. Maybe that is why he did not like Cloud. Cloud was small framed, and looked very agile. He stood out only because he was smaller than the rest of his unit. Greg believed being small was weak. Being agile, was cowardice. Since the agile could run much faster, he figured they could run away from battle to save their sorry lives. Also, Cloud had tampered with materia in the past, back in Neibelheim, and was quite skilled at controlling it. Greg especially wouldn't let Cloud use any. He had to admit, months without practice was eating his skill away. Now he could hardly cast a level three fire anymore. He hated his unit. But he, of course, never showed it.

Cloud was always left alone with his thoughts. No one would ever talk to him. They were too scared of his cold face, or they were just laughing at all the times he had fucked up. He had no friends. He figured it might be better if he didn't. Cloud took notice of the open door, just feet away from him. His eyes, for once, actually slightly widened. Could he sneak out? Would he be able to get away? His mauled over his options in his head, letting them roll around in his mind. He debated for a good minute or two.

"Break time is almost up!" Greg shouted.

Huh, this was a first. They would only be getting a four-minute break today? Cloud seized his idea, and quickly ran at the door, bursting through what felt like an invisible barrier when he crossed it. He felt relieved, almost free. He looked behind him. No one took notice yet. Cloud almost wanted to smirk a bit, but he bit his bottom lip to suppress it. No emotions. He reminded himself. If he showed emotions, then Greg would be able to sniff out his soft spots.

At the very bottom of his frozen heart, he actually had some emotions, contrary to popular belief. Deep down, he was not cold and angry. He was actually reserved and quiet. He had a passion for books and loved them. He used to be a sucker for being a hopeless romantic, but, he figured that dried up in the fire, because now he only cringed at affection. It reminded him of too much.

"Look! Strife is escaping!" One cadet spoke up, pointing at the doorway.

Great. Now someone noticed him, when he didn't want to be.

"Strife! Get your ass back in here!" Greg shouted, taking thundering steps toward the frail looking cadet.

Cloud broke out into a full sprint and charged for the lobby. He needed to think. Where could he go that Greg could not? How could he give him the slip? He saw the elevators up the first flight of red carpeted stairs. He dashed up them quickly, the Stair Suicides now becoming quite useful. Thank Gaia that Greg did not do them. He only watched from security cameras posted in every floor, and in every stairway. Someone entered the elevator and pressed a button. The doors were closing. He needed to hurry!

_Quickly!_

"Gaiadamn it! Strife you are so going to die when I catch up to you!" Greg shouted, charging up the stairs, gaining on Cloud.

_Faster! Run Faster!_

He charged as fast as he could for the closing doors, his closing sweet freedom. Greg was now on his heels. He reached for him, and tried to grab him, but he only ended up nudging him, and Cloud fell into the elevator, and slammed into a wall of a muscular build. He was dazed and his eyes swam with stars and dark blackness. The door closed. He was free, even if just for a shot reprieve. Cloud looked up to see who or what he ran into.

"Well I'll be!" A familiar voice rang cheerfully. It was that one SOLDIER that sat with him during dinner yesterday!

"Good thing you made it in here, it looks as if Greg was about to kill you." Zack smirked. Cloud removed himself from Zack and stood on his own. His heart was banging in his chest.

"You were pretty scared huh? I could feel you heartbeat when you slammed into me." Zack said as a matter-of-factly. Cloud cursed at himself. he let someone else know he was afraid!

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" Zack smiled, pretending to zip up his lips, as if they were just a zipper.

Okay, what was up with this SOLDIER? He was so carefree, so energetic. It almost made Cloud despise Zack. How could he just be all open like that? When he could not? But, he really couldn't hate the boy, there was just something about him, that kept Cloud from hating him. he stood in silence as the elevator continued to ascend. Cloud checked the number on the screen. Floor forty so far.

"Hey, I never caught your name, what was it again?" Zack asked.

Yes, he was fibbing, he did know the blonde cadet's name, but he just wanted him to talk and open up a little bit.

"It's Cloud." He responded. His cold demeanour had returned again.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask what my name is?" He asked, becoming hyper all of a sudden.

Cloud only stared at Zack for a minute, and his left eyebrow was barely arched out of, amusement?

"Well, what is your name then?" He asked. His voice seemed less bitter all of a sudden. Zack smirked. Something about Cloud's barely arched eyebrow and tone of voice, reminded him of a confused child.

"I'm Zack!" He eagerly responded with a huge smile.

Cloud backed his head away a bit, since Zack had leaned in closer to him. The elevator dinged, signaling that its ascending was finished. Cloud glanced back up at the floor number. Forty-nine. Zack hopped off the elevator, then turned back around. Cloud was still in the elevator, staring at the floor number. This was the SOLDIER floor! He wasn't supposed to be here! His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Zack grab him by the arm, and gently tug him out of the elevator.

"Wait..-" Could began to quietly protest.

Zack interrupted him. "I don't think you'd want to go back down and face Greg. Besides, this floor is off limits to him." Zack smirked, giving Cloud a quick wink. Cloud was confused. What on Gaia did Zack just do? "What was that?" Cloud asked, trying his best to hide his curiosity, but he could not help it. He was finally talking with someone!

But then he remembered his place. He was just an infantryman, and Zack was a SOLDIER. He had no authority here, or anywhere else in the building. Cloud shouldn't be wasting his time on trivial questions, he shouldn't even be up on this floor anyway. He pulled himself away from Zack. His curiosity had vanished, just as quick as it came.

"Sorry. Don't bother answering. I should go." He replied, turning on his heel to walk away. But Zack just grabbed his arm again. Cloud looked back with stern eyes, to demand that he be released, but when he looked up into Zack's eyes, they were filled with kindness, and he was smiling.

"You're not getting away that easily!" He teased, gently pulling him, so he would walk when Zack walked.

"I'm not-" Cloud began, but Zack knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes, infantrymen aren't allowed up here by themselves, but with a SOLDIER's permission..." He paused and looked Cloud in the eyes. "...Then they're just fine." He replied with a big smile.

All protest within Cloud just vanished. What in Ifrit's name? Why wasn't he being like himself? Usually, if it had been someone else, he would just yank his arm back and turn back to the elevator, all while holding his famous scowl. But all that resolve had left him now. He even felt his scowl trying to vanish. No. Not his scowl, that had to remain. It HAD too. It was the only way to keep him safe. But, he felt as if his scowl could no longer be his cushion of safety to fall back on now. He wanted his old self back already! He hadn't like this since, before the fire.

He was led into the training room, and in the training room, Genesis, someone that Cloud didn't know yet, and...Sephiroth, were all training in there. Cloud couldn't hold back a gulp of astonishment. Here he was, just trying to escape for a bit longer of a break, and now he was staring at the greatest SOLDIER ever, along with two other firsts! His eyes almost started to widen, but he got his emotions under control, and went back to scowling.

"Watch this!" Zack grinned, starting to quietly giggle. He opened up the door to the training room, and lunged at the three, and they were all in battle too!

"Look out! A wild Zack has appeared!" Zack shouted, jumping out in front of Angeal.

"What the-?" Angeal shouted, almost swinging his sword down on Zack. He slowed himself down and threw the sword down.

Cloud was confused, why not just use the huge sword on his back for some sparring? he couldn't linger on that thought too long, because now Zack was jumping in front of Genesis!

"Puppy~!" Genesis cried angrily, he then began to cast a fire three at him, and Zack just jumped out of the way, laughing as if he wasn't knocking on deaths door.

Zack snuck around behind Sephiroth and tried to start braiding his hair, in which, Sephiroth scoffed in annoyance, and whipped around and Zack fell to the ground. His long sword was right up to Zack's throat. Of course the idiot was just giggling and smiling as if he wasn't about to be impaled by the long six foot katana.

"Zack!" Cloud shouted.

When the four looked at him, Cloud immideatly wished he had kept himself silent, because everyone looked shocked. Cloud's face was not holding a scowl, and he looked almost worried for Zack. He shook his head and slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. He did it again! He let his emotions show! He quickly found the scowl he was so content in wearing. His eyes were frozen so solid, that not even a blowtorch would melt them. Even though he didn't show it, the four knew he was extremely embarrassed. He looked more pale than usual as well.

"Zack. What have I told you about interrupting our sparring sessions?" Angeal reprimanded. Zack of course, only giggled and acted as if he didn't know. Angeal released a heavy sigh. "Please don't make me say it for you." He groaned.

"I know, I know! 'Never interrupt your sparring sessions'." Zack quoted, getting up from off the floor.

"For Genesis, 'never run out in front of him or he might "Accidentally" hit me with a mastered fire'." Zack said. Then he turned to Sephiroth.

"For you, it's 'Never, EVER, braid your hair or one day Masumane will be sticking three inches down my throat!'." He smiled while he said all the requirements each of the firsts had told him.

How on earth would Zack quote, with a smile on his face none the less,

'Masumane will be sticking three inches down my throat'?

Cloud resisted the temptation to scoff. The four left the training room, and into the observing room, right outside the training room, where Cloud was.

"On a more important note, Zack, why is there an infantryman in here?" Angeal asked. Cloud had never felt more out-of-place now.

"Angeal, do you not remember this guy?" Zack asked, almost astonished as he slung an arm over the tense blonde cadet's shoulder.

"I remember. I just want to know why he's up here, and not training with Greg. Usually they would be doing Stair Suicides by now." Angeal responded back.

"Oh, that's because Cloud escaped his evil clutches and was almost killed, then he flung himself into the elevator I was in and crashed right into me." Zack explained, all while wearing that carefree smile on his face.

"The longer he waits around up here, the more trouble he'll be in if he does not return." Sephiroth said.

"He already got into enough trouble before! Look at him!" Zack whined, showing off Cloud's swelling black eye. He quickly covered it up, not wanting anyone else to see it. His eyes remained frozen.

"It still makes me wonder why he was put under Gregory Hills?" Genesis remarked. "Probably because he doesn't know how corrupt the man is." Sephiroth suggested. "Yeah, he's worse than you Genesis! And You're pretty bad!" Zack grinned.

Angeal had to restrain Genesis from unleashing a mastered graviga on him.

"Should we tell Lazard about him?" Angeal asked, releasing Genesis after he had calmed down.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Cloud found himself speaking up. Gaia Damn...Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut anymore?

"Riiight...If Lazard reports Greg, then the ass will just be even more violent." Zack pieced together as his eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. "What if he was transferred to a new unit?" Zack said with a new hope.

"As if. From what I've heard from Greg, when he boasts about his unit, he says Cloud is too skilled to hand over to anyone else. Even if he hates him." Sephiroth spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest comfortably.

Cloud was stuck. Greg couldn't be reported, and Cloud couldn't escape from him. Another living night terror he had to deal with. As much as Cloud didn't want to leave all of a sudden, he knew he had to. It was strange. Not ten minutes ago, he wanted to get away and return back to the room that his unit trains in, and now he didn't want to leave. Was he actually scared?

"Hey, he looks pretty pale right now, even for him." Angeal spoke up.

Yes. He was really scared.

He shook his head and tried to fall back on his comfortable smoulder, but it did not feel natural anymore. He had to force it again.

"I really better go." Cloud said, quickly turning on his heel. He ran out of the training room and dashed to the elevator.

His throat was hurting, and his eyes were burning. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton since it was so dry. Was he actually on the verge of crying? No. He couldn't be. When the elevator doors opened, he hopped in and hit the first floor. The door closed and his shook his head. When he was away from that group, he could control himself better.

No matter what his punishment was, he would live with it. As long as he could easily fit into his smoulder by himself, he would live like that, by himself. That's the way it was supposed to be after all. So.

That's the way it would stay.


	5. Chapter 5: Crimson Cinderella

Okay! Let's get to updating this story! Sorry for the longer than usual disappearance. My mom thought she would ground me from my dad...That didn't end well, but I am back! So, why don't I start typing then? :)

Oh by the way, pairing votes update! CxG has the total of 15 votes! and CxZ now has the total of 12! Wow! CxZ is catching up! Anyhow, story time!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 5: Crimson CinderellaX~

Cloud stepped out of the elevator and nearly cringed when he saw Hills there, looking at his watch with a studied expression. When he heard the doors open, he looked up. When he took noticed of Cloud being the one in the elevator, he smirked sadistically.

"Seven minutes and forty-nine seconds. A little slower than I wanted, Strife. In my unit, you will learn to be on time. For this little error, I suggest we correct it at once. Why don't you follow me. Oh, if you know how, you better start begging for me to stop right now." He smiled.

His smile was not sadistic, but it was bright and wide, and it un-nerved Cloud as a cold shiver ran up and down his spine, a feeling screaming

_'Something's not right!'_

His legs moved without his mind telling them too. He was currently on autopilot in his own mind. Thoughts muddled around in Cloud's head as he walked. They were going back to the training room Cloud had escaped from just minutes ago. What was going to happen? His unit stared at Cloud and Hills as they walked in. murmurs swirled throughout the unit and whispered harshly echoed off the walls, reaching Cloud's hearing. He ignored the hateful or shocked comments and held his head high. Pride. It was best friends with his cold hate.

"Strife, go stand against that wall over there. Give yourself two inches space from it. Do not move." Hills ordered.

Cloud only remained stiff and quiet, but did as he was told. He stood close to the wall, but he did not lean against it or touch it as instructed. He stood still, his scowl, firm and hard.

"Everyone of you listen up!" Hills called throughout the training room.

All eyes were on him now.

"Strife, your comrade and unit member, decided to test my patience today. He went and disappeared for seven minutes and forty-nine seconds." Hills began.

He began to pace in the space in front of Cloud, slowly. Cloud eyed him narrowly as he spoke, almost glaring silent daggers at him. More murmurs arose through the crowd, along with nervous glances to Cloud, then back to Hills.

"Do you know what happens when infantrymen waste my time?" he mused, stopping in front of Cloud, staring him down in the eyes.

"Well Cloud? That wasn't a rhetorical question. Do you know what happens when infantrymen waste my time?" He asked again, inching his fat face closer to Cloud's baby face. Cloud did not back away, but also leaned in closer.

"No. Idea. Sargent Sarcasm." Cloud spat with cinders burning behind his eyes. "Hmm...hmhmmmhm...Hahahah! HAHAHA! Look here everyone! We've got a joker here!" Hills laughed loudly.

No one joined in the laughter. They stood nervously, but with rapt attention. Hills stopped laughing and went back to glaring at Cloud.

"Cadet Strife, I assume you know the fairy tale of 'Cinderella'?" Hills questioned.

"Yes." Cloud said firmly.

"I also assume you know that the girl was dirty, covered in cinders and dirt, and spit upon by her step-sisters and step-mother?" He also asked.

"You assume correctly." Cloud responded. His eyes were still narrowed slightly and his eyebrows were barely tucked inward to try and meet in the middle of his forehead.

"So, since you have indeed heard of that fairy tale, I can also assume that you read or heard it all the way to the end where she lived happily ever after?" Hills continued. Cloud was getting quite annoyed with the same questions over and over again. He wanted to punch him in the face so badly all of a sudden.

"Yes." Cloud said, ice lacing his words bitterly. Annoyance was present in his tone. One more analogy from Hills and he wouldn't be able to resist the sweet temptation written all over Hills face, and calling Cloud's name.

"Well, right now, you are in the situation of Cinderella. You, are the cinder-covered girl. I am the wicked step-mother, if you follow my analogy. It is the step-mothers job in the story, to make Cinderella miserable, to make her suffer while everyone else around her gets only the finest things. So, I say again, when infantryman waste my time, I make them feel weak and pathetic when I'm done with them, just like the dirty girl Cinderella." Hills smirked.

Without warning, almost immediately after finishing his sentence. He punched Cloud right in the jaw, the crack of knuckles against his face. Cloud jerked a bit. But kept standing in the same place.

"With...All due respect Sir." I would like to say something. Cloud said, pulling his face back up. His jaw was already swelling. Cloud spit some blood on the floor by Hills' boots.

"Huh...What is that you dirty girl?" He mused, still not letting go of his analogy. If he wouldn't let it go, Cloud would keep it up.

"Cinderella ended up getting away from the step-mother by her fairy god-mother, and the prince." Cloud said.

"You getting somewhere with this Strife? Don't waste my precious time!" Hills snapped at him.

"Well, You say I am like the dirty girl Cinderella. But you fail to realize that maybe this 'Cinderella' girl in front of you, is a totally different one than the original breed." Cloud began.

"Pfftt...Where's your proof?" Hills snorted.

"I may be in the position of Original Cinderella, but, I am not one hundred percent submissive. You have failed to realize that I am not submissive. I will not bow down to your ways like the good little dirty girl. I am the Cinderella that wipes the cinders from her face and clothes, balls her hands into fists, and lashes out. I am the fiery cinders inside. I am the Crimson Cinderella. So that makes you...The submissive, wicked bitch." Cloud growled, socking Hills in the face.

The man stumbled back, quickly pressing a hand to his face. "You son of a bitch!" Hills shouted.

"Oh-no Sir. I do believe that is your position to fill." Cloud sadistically smirked.

His eyes then hardened and his lips curled downward and he lunged at Hills, pushing him to the ground.

"Disgrace!" He shouted, punching Hills in the face again.

"UNHAND ME!" Hills shouted.

"Disgrace!" Cloud repeated, uppercutting him square in the jaw.

"GAAHHH!" Hills cried out.

The sickening crack signaled to Cloud that he succeeded in breaking Hills jaw. The screeching from the superior officer sang melodically in Cloud's ears. Cloud leaned in close to Hills.

"Disgrace." He whispered in his ear.

Hills looked into Cloud's eyes. How on Gaia were they crimson red? "Who...Who ARE you?" Hills cried.

"I am...Everything you've ever feared." Cloud smirked, getting off of Hills to leave him on the floor with a bloody face.

His unit members looked at him shocked and terrified. It was then that they knew. They knew.

_No one messes with Cloud Strife._

_No one._

He walked out of the training room and shook the stinging feeling out of his knuckles. The rush felt so good, but now that it was wearing off, the stinging to his jaw and knuckles pricked at him like pins and needles. He tenderly massaged he sore jaw for a minute, then looked down as he gently rubbed his aching knuckles. he hadn't fought like that since...

"Cadet Strife?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Cloud perked his head up and stared at a third class SOLDIER.

"That would be me." He replied cooly. Loosing the anger he once had.

"SOLDIER Director Lazard would like to see you in his office." He said.

"Okay." Cloud replied, making his way toward the elevators with the third class.

The elevator ride was filled with tension and it was choking and corroding at the air. When the doors opened, the tension was released and the air felt lighter. Cloud saw the Director behind his desk, watching something.

"Sir, I've brought him as requested." The third spoke up.

"Very good. You are dismissed." He said, giving a small wave with his hand.

The third nodded and went back to the elevators. Cloud held firm to his spot. His eyes were firmly locked on Lazard's. He would not move unless ordered to.

"Cadet Strife, please approach the desk. I would like to speak with you." Lazard said, looking up from the computer screen. Cloud took heavy steps up to the director.

"Yes Sir?" He questioned with bored looking eyes.

"I was having a look at the security cameras a moment ago, then I saw this." He said, swiveling the screen around to show Cloud.

His eyes lolled over slowly to where the screen was. There was the security footage of him completely beating up Hills.

"I've watched it from the beginning and I could see that he punched you first." Lazard spoke, swiveling the screen back to it's propor position.

"I'm here for reprimandation aren't I?" Cloud asked roughly.

"Surprisingly, no. I actually want to talk to you about it. I must ask, where on Gaia did you learn to brawl fight like that?"

"I taught myself." Cloud said bluntly.

"For what reason? Surely you had a reason?" Lazard inquired.

"I did it to protect my mother and sisters from my father." Cloud also said bluntly. His eyes were still bored looking as he spoke.

"I see. How long have you been fighting?" Lazard asked, resting his face on the tops of his hands.

"Since I could lace my own boots." Cloud responded.

"Was that all for your family?" Lazard continued to prod. Cloud was getting annoyed slightly.

"Yes. Some of it was for me so the village kids would stop picking on me."

"I see. Well, enough questions, I asked them merely out of curiosity. The real reason I called you up here, is because you look worthy for the SOLDIER program." He said, his eyebrows slightly arching as he spoke.

Cloud blinked twice, and his eyebrows furrowed together subtly out of confusion. "Come again?" he asked. His voice seemed less cold all of a sudden.

"You heard me right. I think you have what it takes to be a SOLDIER. Your temper matches HIS after all, and he came here the same as you. Cold and angry. He still gets angry easy, but after the years working here, he's seemed to soften up."

"Who?" Cloud asked, trying his best to hide his curiosity. Gaia damn, his old self was trying to peep back up.

"First class Genesis Rhapsodos. Lazard spoke. But, with Hills currently knocked around, and your current skill level. I don't think you can train under him anymore. I have just the solution. Hopefully he won't cast fire3 on me for it." Lazard smirked, pulling out his PHS. A few rings.

"What?" Genesis grumbled through the receiver.

"Ah, Genesis. I do believe you're still enrolled in the Student-Mentor Program?" He said.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Genesis said impatiently.

"I think I've found one that meets your picky qualifications." Lazard said.

Genesis sighed from the other line. "I'll be over in a minute to check this kid out for myself. If I don't like him, he goes back where he came from." He said.

"Understood." Lazard said before hanging up. "Quick question Strife." He added, turning his attention back to the cadet in front of him.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked.

"Do you like LOVELESS?"


	6. Chapter 6: MateriaBond

Chapter six of A Heart Grown Cold is here! :D I think by the next chapter or so, maybe two, the final pairing will be called! So, for now, let's tally up those votes shall we? :)

CxG has the grand total of 19 votes, and ZxC has the total of 17! O0O Well, well! CxZ is two votes away from being tied with CxG, or, will CxG pull ahead? Well, You've got one or two more chapters left after this one to vote! Then, I will slowly add the pairing into the story, so, now that that's been cleared up, it's story time! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 6: MateriaBondX~

"Genesis, Please. This is getting a little bit ridiculous now." Lazard sighed outwardly. Genesis was burning cinders into Cloud's icy eyes, and he just glared back, trying to freeze the fires. One could almost see the fire and eyes shooting from their eyes.

"No. The kid said he knew LOVELESS. I want him to quote something." Genesis said, not taking his eyes off of the boy in front of him. He did however, cross his arms across his chest, arching an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Cloud just took a deep drawled breath, and began. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Cloud quoted not missing a beat. Almost robotic even.

Genesis cracked a little sarcastic smile. "Alright. There's check mark one." He listed. Cloud slowly blinked, still gazing up at the superior officer in front of him.

"Genesis..." Lazard began, but Genesis held up his hand as a silent gesture for the man to be silent.

"I told you. Anyone who wants me to tutor them needs to pass three tests, or my three qualifications. Quoting LOVELESS, happened to be one of those three." He stated.

"Might I ask what the others are?" Cloud said with a bit of a sick twisted grin. His head cocked ever so slightly to the right, and his blue eyes flickered momentarily in what seemed to be twisted amusement for his next challenge.

"Well, Well." Genesis mused, looking Cloud over for a second. "Quite an adventurous cadet, aren't you?" He smirked.

"No. Just, curious." He spoke truthfully, sentences still not missing a single beat. Genesis walked right up to him, and leaned his face closer to the boy's. Cloud did not back up, but barely snorted out air with hardened eyes, as if he was telling him to back off.

"I'll leave the next tests to your curious imagination." He smirked before stepping back.

"So, I take it this means you won't fill out the form until Strife finishes your tests?" Lazard questioned, even though he ultimately knew the answer.

"Right on." Was all Genesis said. He began to walk out of the Director's office. "Come along Strife." Genesis called.

Cloud gave a sharp salute to Lazard before turning on his heel and he followed Genesis out of the room. The two went to the elevators, and Genesis pushed the down button. The metallic doors opened up and the two stepped inside. Before Genesis could even think about pushing a button, a familiar, and all around irking voice called out, 'Wait!'. Someone else charged into the elevator, and nearly collided with the wall. Genesis rolled his eyes and pressed the first floor on the panel. The doors slid shut, and the elevator descended.

"Must you hitch-hike elevator rides, puppy?" Genesis mused as his eyes lazily rolled over to where Zack stood, the boy grinning bashfully and giving a sheepish grin.

"It's just what I do!" He decided to say.

"Indeed it is." Genesis seconded, finding intrest in staring at the buttons on the elevator panel.

Cloud looked at Zack apprehensively, or as if the boy was insane.

"Well, Well! It's little Cloudy!" Zack smiled widely, not being able to resist ruffling the boy's impossible, but yet possible, hair.

Cloud shot him a murderous glare. "Personal space. Respect it." He snapped, with a rare, half hearted smirk. Zack just took a few slow steps away from Cloud, nearly bumping into Genesis.

"Gah! I'm hitching a ride with the most coldest and meanest guys in all of Shinra!" He exclaimed, deciding to huddle himself in an unoccupied corner. The two just looked back at him. One burning cinders, the other shooting ice.

"I'll be quiet..." Zack tenderly meeped.

When the elevator doors opened up, Zack dashed out quickly, loudly exclaiming that they were going to kill him. The other two just left the elevator in a tensed silence. As they were cutting across the lobby, the front doors slid open, reveling an old postal man, around his mid sixties with full gray hair, and a scraggly mustache. There was a large pack on his back, full with letters and probably some packages. The man looked a little weak in the knees, trying to heavy the very heavy looking bag. Cloud quickly, yet gracefully, walk up to the man, and without a word, lifted the pack and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Ahh, thank you young man!" The elder happily thanked, popping his arching back. "It's no problem." Cloud replied softly. His bitter tone was almost non-existent. "Hmm? You sound new here Sonny? I've worked here for forty-five years and haven't heard a voice as troubled as yours before. Eyesight's going and I can hardly see a thing! I mostly rely on my hearing now-a-days."

"Yes. I am new here." He simply replied, hiding some aggitation from the man's final comment of him having a troubled voice. Not cold. Not angry. But troubled.

"Tell me your name sonny." The old man smiled from under his mustache.

"I am Cloud." He replied, matching the old man's pace as the two slowly neared the reception desk.

"Hmm, interesting name you got there sonny. While it is a nice name, do you think I could just call ya' sonny? It seems to stick better to me." The man smirked.

"You know what, sure." Cloud replied, barely able to bite back a smile.

"Ah, my name's Sylvester, I've been delivering the mail from all the nice parents and friends of the people that work here. I love my job, even if the law says I should just give up and retire already." He chuckled hoarsely.

The two finally made it to the reception desk, and Cloud set the pack down onto the counter. Genesis only watched with curious eyes. Cloud, the Cold Cadet, making small talk with the old mailman that no one ever seemed to speak to? He was definitely starting to become more interesting by the second.

"Well, if you love something enough, it's hard to give it up." Cloud spoke, a little too deep to be honest, as if an alterior motive was behind his specific choice of words.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Sonny." Sylvester smiled, before undoing the pack and handing it over to the secretaries.

They began to bustle about, looking at the name, then going over to the mailboxes by the elevators. Everyone in Shinra had their own mailbox, even the grunts and secretaries themselves.

"Well, I might be here for awhile. Can't leave without my pack. See ya' around Sonny." Sylvester spoke, giving Cloud a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"See you." Cloud spoke, beginning to walk off. When he glanced up at Genesis, his face was back to being solemn. Genesis was almost disappointed by that, but shook it away.

"You're an interesting one Strife." Was his simple response.

"You know. I'm not as cold as I seem." He said with a strong bite behind his words. The bitterness almost caused Genesis to be nearly concerned. Did something happen to this boy to change him so bad? he was quite curious on how the boy used to be, how he used to act. Did he even smile? Did he even cry? So far, there was only the bland expression.

"So Strife, How well would you say you fair in materia usage?" Genesis prodded. Cloud looked up at him.

"Fairly well, but my skills have been slipping." He admitted.

"Come with me then. We'll see how much your skills have slipped, then we'll check the mail." Genesis spoke, leading the way as Cloud followed behind.

They took the elevator again and rode up to floor forty-seven. It looked to be a small simulation room, with targets scattered about. Cloud eyes the place, taking the time to analyze his surroundings. Genesis walked up to a supply closest, cram-packed with materia on every shelf.

"Strife, what materia suits you the best?" Genesis asked.

"I fair quite well with Ice, Air, and Recovery." Cloud responded, still looking around the room, even up at the ceiling.

Genesis was almost surprised. Ice he knew for a fact, but recovery? Materia was actually quite picky, and certain types couldn't be used by just anyone. Usually, if you had anger, fire liked you, if you were distant and cold, ice liked you, if you were spontaneous and full of energy, thunder liked you, if you were mellow and down to earth, then ground based materia liked you, if you were light on your feet and a daydreamer, air materia liked you, and air materia was quite rare. Finally, if you were a kind and caring person, restorative liked you.

So, Genesis was almost shocked senseless when Cloud said that he faired well with restorative, and air based materia's. Those were the most picky of all materia's.

"You just surprise me very easily, don't you Strife?" Genesis nearly chuckled, pulling out a level three Blizzarda, a level one Cure -it was all they had for the moment- and a level four Gust. He tossed the materia at Cloud, who caught them with ease.

"As you have noticed, targets are set up around the room. They respawn when destroyed, so have at it. For the first round, I want you to use your Blizzarda only." Genesis ordered.

Cloud nodded, and pocketed the unused materia. He stared into the little blue ball as an icy light encased it. He looked ahead at the target next. He held out his hand, holding the materia. He closed his eyes.

Don't be scared of me, I need to borrow some of your powers for this exercise, will you help me? He inwardly asked it.

In response, a huge ice storm was cast on every target, and across the room, hitting the walls and smacking against the floors. Genesis dodged an icicle that came inches away from stabbing him in the foot. The targets cracked and shattered, encased in their icy prisons, then melted away.

"Thanks." Cloud told the materia softly. The glow faded dim, then vanished.

"Good Gaia. There is surprise number three." Genesis smirked, nearly scoffing in the process. "Some people that have been working with materia their whole lives couldn't do an IceStorm, a mastered level at that. You brought out the full potential of a level three. Frankly, I would be a little bit nervous if I saw you do that with a mastered Blizzarda." Genesis admitted, actually giving him a couple of claps.

Cloud nearly blushed, but kept it contained.

"Tell me, how long have you been fiddling around with materia?" Genesis asked quizzically.

"Well, to be honest, about two years now." He said, rolling the blue ball around in his hands to get a feel for the materia, so it could grow to like him.

Most people thought of materia as just a ball of magic, but they were wrong. each materia had likes and dislikes, try to make a blast too powerful when it doesn't want to, and you'll be the one encased in ice, or whatever materia you had been using. Once, Cloud attempted a 'MateriaBond' -as he dubbed it- with a fire. He received second degree burns. Fire did not like who he really was. He was not angry, so the fire materia sent him a little message. He hadn't touched fire ever since.

Ice was very fond of him. The first time he used a level one blizzard, he made it snow in his room, and a little voice sang 'I like you'. If you listened hard enough, you could almost hear it speak to you. Air was actually okay with him. Using a level two caused him to hover in the air for a minute or two, and a small voice said 'You'll do, young one You'll do'. He shocked himself when playing with a Cure, -keep in mind it was a level one- It happened when...When his father broke out into a drunken rage and began to hurt his mother.

By the time he was done, she had broken bones and bruises all around his face and arms. Cloud had come across the cure materia earlier, and decided to use it. His mothers broken bones and bruises faded and healed. The little voice spoke 'You are just what I'm looking for'. Cloud snapped out of his thoughts when Genesis began to speak again.

"Go ahead and hold onto that. You did well, so you've earned it." He said.

Cloud stopped rolling the materia around in his hand, and gently placed it in his pocket.

"Alright, Air next." Genesis said.

Cloud pulled out the dusty grey ball and rolled it around in his hand for a moment, getting a feel for it. The targets regenerated and filled the spaces of the ones taken down earlier. Cloud stared into the ball deeply, remembering the time when he was able to hover and create a nice breeze with it.

You are carefree and not bound by anything. You do what you want without a single consequence. Could you teach me and lend me that power you have? Cloud spoke inwardly to the new ball of materia.

It glowed softly before shimmering brightly. The light enveloped Cloud as a dusty grey aura swirled around him. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. He used the motions of his hands to uproot all the targets. He swirled his hands around in circles, making the targets spin wildly in the air. He brought his hands together and did the swirling motion quickly. The targets clashed together while spinning carelessly, creating a whirlwind of wood splinters and strong gusts of wind, generating a miniature tornado. He dropped his hands down to his side quickly, then the wooden splitters slammed down and scattered in every direction. The targets were once again decimated.

"Surprise number four." Genesis listed.

Cloud thanked the materia, then gently placed it in his pocket. He was starting to become exhausted, but he did not show it. How was he bringing out the full potential of these materia? He just spoke to them and asked for help like he did in the past, but why now was the effects astounding? Regardless, he took a deep and shaky breath as a thin glaze of sweat began to cover his skin on the back of his neck, and his face.

"Alright, last one, go ahead and get the cure ready, I'll set up." Genesis said.

Set up? What did he mean by that? Was there a different way to train with cure materia? Cloud watched as Genesis went up to a simulation monitering room. He tapped on the mic to see if it was working, and it was.

"Alright Strife, pull out the materia, then I'll show you where to go from there." He spoke.

Cloud pulled out the materia, the pale green ball known as cure. Cloud always admired the color, it reminded him of spring, when flowers and trees were blossoming, and baby birds tested there lilting voices. He smiled at the thought as the ball began to dimly glow.

You are kind, and use your powers to help those hurting around you. Help me be more caring about the people I need to protect. All I ask, is that you help me do this. He spoke to it.

The ball shined very brightly. Brighter than any of the others had shined, and this was just a level one. He was drawing out hidden energy from somewhere within it. The light felt very warm and it nearly relaxed Cloud, until Genesis began to speak again.

"Alright, for this to work, I need you to gaze into the cure materia, and generate a scene in your head and heart in which you would need cure materia to save someone, or to protect someone."

At the word protect, Cloud's eyes widened as he remembered his mother, and the fist time he used a cure in his life. he saved his mother. In a way, he protected his mother from further damage. The light grew even brighter.

"Good, now I'll just register that data into this program here, and a simulation should pop up, regarding the thought you had." Genesis explained, typing down some things on a very old looking computer.

Suddenly, Cloud could hear the screams that belonged to his mother. The harsh yelling that belonged to his father. The simulation had recreated the moment when Cloud saw his mother getting beat. His eyes widened, seeing that all over again, and not just as a memory. Anger, and hate, along with sorrow and dispare, swelled up within him. The light was so bright and pure it was white, and shining so brightly, it was almost hard to see. Even Genesis squinted from the intensity.

He saw his mother finally go down, and his father walk off, screaming bitter profanities at her. This seemed to real. The pain in his chest, the fear coursing throughout his skull, the adrenaline pumping through his blood, and the pure horror that his mother might die if he doesn't do something now! He quickly ran up to his simulation mother and fell by her side.

"Please let me save her!" He shouted.

The materia flashed a bright mint green in every direction, like a visible sound wave, echoing throughout the room as an angelic tone washed over the room.

"What on Gaia? No way this is coming from a level one cure! No way could this even come from a mastered curaga!" Genesis nearly shouted in disbelief.

The light then began to die away, as well at the color. Then the room returned to normal. Genesis hurried down back to where Cloud was knelt over a now empty space. The simulation gone. He stopped a few feet away from the blonde.

"Thank you...For helping me save my mom..." Cloud weakly thanked the materia. He then fell onto his side, completely exhausted, and he blacked out.

Genesis rushed over to Cloud and gently picked the boy off the floor. he decided to carry him to the infirmary so he could re-cooperate.

"Strife. You've gone and blown my expectations of you out of the water. You've passed evaluation and have gone beyond. I will mentor you with pride." Genesis spoke, carrying the boy to the designated destination.

But he stopped when he was halfway there. He decided, what the hell, and just took the elevator up to his apartment on floor sixty.

Cloud earned a rest in his apartment, Genesis figured.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Wow, this was a pretty long part huh? :o Regardless I hope you enjoyed it! So what did you think about the MateriaBonding? :) I just came up with it as I was typing out this chapter. Oh, by the way, You all have a wonderful and Happy Holiday! Touch back base with you all soon in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: I Saw Him Cry

Chapter seven is HERE! :D I bet all of you are excited for this chapter huh? Well, this might just be the last chapter for you all to vote on the pairing! Cuz I wanna put one in there already, so this is your last chapter to vote people! :) Speaking of, let's see how the pairing votes are going!

CxG Is barely in the lead with 20 votes, and CxZ is SO close to catching up! It has 19 votes, ooooh one away! Well, last chapter to vote, so, Better make your votes count all of you! Anyway, let's get going, shall we? :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 7: I Saw Him Cry For The First TimeX~

Cloud softly groaned as he shifted around on a rather comfortable surface. He knew he was in unfamiliar territory, but he didn't want to open his eyes, and to tell the truth, he didn't know if he was dreaming, or in reality right now. He just needed a bit more time to relax his eyes. Good Gaia, this was the best bed, or couch, Cloud had ever layed on in his entire life. This made him doubt if he was even in Shinra anymore.  
His head was comfortably sunk into a soft feather pillow. He buried his face into the surprising warmth of the pillow and snuggled into it. He let out a soft sigh and let the heavy feeling of sleep overcome his eyes. Perhaps he could finally get a good sleep for once.

He hadn't had one since that fire of that night. The night he couldn't save his younger sister. He only knew that him, his mother, perhaps his twisted father, and his oldest, but still younger, sister, had escaped the burning house. The rest had perished. That memory pulled Cloud out of sleep and he gritted his teeth together as he clenched a fist. He could only save one. Why couldn't he save them all? Why did the Goddess forsake him so?  
He needed to get that out of his head. He needed to think of something else so he could get at least a little more than three hours a night. The comfortable bed, he figured by now, and pillow were helping him a bit, but his mind was jammed in the one memory. Why just that one?

He shook his head and tried to think of something else. He remembered before he totally blacked out, that Genesis was praising his materia skills, and saying that he would tutor him with pride. He guessed Genesis accepted him as a worthy student. That thought quelled his once racing mind, and he was actually able to fall asleep again.

Genesis finally finished up the student paperwork and handed in the form to Lazard. Oh how he hated paperwork. It didn't take him very long to do so. When he left the Director's office, he checked the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes. Cloud was probably still sleeping, so he decided to go and check the mail. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors slid open and he stepped inside, only to find none other than Zack, using the elevator.

"Oh-no! Please don't scorch me human fireball!" Zack shouted, cowering in the corner of the steel box.

Genesis rolled his eyes and hit the first floor. Zack blinked, realizing, he wasn't being called names or being set on fire. He looked around for a minute.

"Hey, where's Spikey?" Zack asked, daring to stand next to Genesis.

"He's resting in my room." Genesis said flatly.

Zack's eyes immediately widened. "Oh Gaia Gen! You didn't burn the poor kid did you?" He quickly shot with big worried eyes.

"Shut up puppy. I didn't burn him. Why would I purposely injure my student?" He mused with an arched eyebrow, looking at Zack square in his Mako blue eyes.

"What~!?" Zack yelped loudly, jumping back a step. "He's your student now! Oh do I feel sorry for the kid! He's gonna die!" Zack rambled, wildly waving his hands in every possible direction for unnecessary emphasis.

"Would YOU liked to get burned?" Genesis asked with a devious little grin.

"Eep! No!" Zack choked as his voice cracked.

The elevator doors finally opened and let the two SOLDIERs out. Zack scrambled out, and nearly tripped over the air from being in too much of a hurry. Genesis only shook his head and made his way up the red carpeted stairs to the mailboxes. There were two sets of mailboxes, one side was for SOLDIER's and Turks only, and the others were for Infantry and secretary.  
Of course, being a first class in the student mentorship program meant that you could get your students mail for them. Lazard had given him a spare key to Cloud's mailbox while Genesis was filling out the paperwork.

The redhead made his way to his own mailbox and fished his key out of his red leather coat pocket. He swiveled the key around in the slot until the door popped open. He checked his mail. Nothing. He really never got much anyways. He closed the door and used the key to lock it. He stuck the key back in his pocket.  
He went over to the Infantry and Secretary side. he scanned the long rows for Cloud's name. Then he realized since there were so many people, that it was all in alphabetical order. he went by last name first and found Cloud's mailbox near the end of the row with last names beginning with 'S'.

He opened it up and saw a ragged looking letter, and a package. he pulled them out and inspected the items. Sure he could get Cloud's mail, but it was against the rules to read it. Mail was confidential, and Genesis respected his boundary of personal space. The letter looked to be packaged in poor, almost in insufficient condition, same with the package. They looked to be mailed in some fashion of a hurry.  
Genesis shrugged and gently placed the letter into his coat pocket, and the package in his hand before heading back to the elevators.

He figured Cloud might be up now. Most likely freaking out, wondering how he got into such a lavish room, or if he was even in Shinra anymore? Genesis nearly chuckled, but couldn't bite back a small smirk of amusement as he entered the elevator and pressed the correct button to get to the floor where the first class SOLDIER's lived. It was almost as nice as living in a luxury apartment.  
The elevator dinged and opened it's metallic doors. Genesis stepped out and made his way to his room, down the hall, last door on the left.

It was a strange shaped floor. Shaped like a capital 'I'. A narrow body, then it branched off into tiny hall at the end on each side, on both sides. If you compared the floor to the latter, Genesis would have lived on the upper left side. He approached the door and pulled out his keycard. It was a real challenge to pull that out earlier when he had an armful of cadet in his hands.  
Genesis swiped the keycard into the scanner. The little red light turned green with a beep and automatically unlocked the door. Genesis stepped inside and shut the door. he manually locked it from the inside. The little light on the outside keypad, going back to the red color, meaning 'No Entry'.

It was quiet in the apartment styled room. The lights were off and the atmosphere seemed lonely. Did Cloud wake up and leave in a fright? He remembered he had set the boy down on his bed. He went to go check his bedroom. He gently walked inside. His small bedside lamp was on and he was a big lump under the covers.  
Was he hearing light snoring? He quietly approached the bed and saw a tuft of golden blonde hair poking out from under the cinnamon red colored bed sheets, just like most of his house was the cinnamon red color, that or a light chocolate brown, with some black colored furniture scattered about.

Genesis leaned in closer and saw Cloud, peacefully sleeping. His face looked soft and relaxed, he looked comfortable, nearly warm for someone as cold as him. He looked so content that Genesis really didn't have the heart to wake him. As he was starting to turn around, he heard a muffled groan from under the covers.  
He looked back to see Cloud lift his head up as the blankets slipped off his head.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a drawled yawn. He looked around and his eyes widened. Genesis nearly snickered at how utterly confused and scared Cloud looked right now. His blue eyes made contact onto Genesis. His eyes went back to normal, but his face still held a look of confusion.

"You passed out from materia training earlier today, so I brought you up to my dorm so you could rest." Genesis explained. Cloud threw himself out of the bed.

"I- Please forgive my rudeness!" Cloud nearly stammered. The bitter bite to his words was almost non existant. It was replaced with a lagged sleepy sound.

"Rudeness? By sleeping in my bed? I put you there Strife." Genesis chuckled. He could see the tiniest bush creep around the cadets face and he shook it away.

"Oh, I see. Thank you sir." Cloud responded. Either he forgot to wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or he was actually loosing his icy demeanour.

"Oh yes, You have some mail Strife." Genesis said, taking the letter out of his pocket, and offering the package as well. Cloud looked at him curiously.

"Since you are my student now, I can check your mail as well as mine. Here." Genesis said, handing him the letter and package. Cloud looked at them a bit confused, but when he saw what was on the front, his eyes widened.

"I'll let you read them in privacy." Genesis said, sensing the shock that emanated from Cloud's entire being.

He left his room and shut the door behind him. Cloud took a seat on Genesis' bed, and opened up the letter first. A letter from his little sister. If he remembered correctly, she would be about eleven years old by now. His hands terrible trembled and he pulled the piece of paper out of its packaging. He began to read the letter, starting at the very top of course. It read:

_Dear big brother,_  
_How are you doing in Shinra? Have you met some nice people yet? Is General Sephiroth everything the media has said to be? I haven't gotten any updates from the Silver Elites fan club yet, but I'll let you know if there is one! By the way, you're probably wondering how me and mom are faring, and probably about dad too? Well, I can't really say it's gotten better. In fact, it's getting a little worse ever since you left. I'm afraid to say I have some really bad news. Please don't get too upset. Mom told me to tell you that you better not get too upset because one day this was going to happen, but Cloud..._

_Dad killed Mom a few days ago. It was brutal too. I saw it with my own eyes. He used a gun and shot her. When he finished his rage and left the house, mom was barely alive. We didn't have a cure materia, nor any first aid supplies, and the doctor was out of town. That's when she told me not to cry, and she said to send this letter to you, and tell you to be strong. You were always the strong one. The package attached to this one is something mom wanted you to have, it's not much, but she figured you could use it more than she ever could. It's strange. I've never seen materia like that before._

_P.s. We had a funeral for mom, and Aunt Clara took me away from dad. I'm safe, so don't worry. Hey, at least mom is in a better place. Sincerely -Cirus._

When Cloud finished the letter, he was shocked into silence. His mom, his loving and caring mother was dead? That couldn't be true. That CAN'T be true! Cloud gripped the package tightly, then swung open the door. It loudly crashed against the wall, and startled Genesis. He looked with with a small smirk, but it vanished whenever he saw Cloud's face. It was twisted in fear, disbelief, pain, and suffering.

"Strife?" Genesis asked. The cadet raced passed him and unlocked the door. He swung it open and ran out the door.

"Strife!" Genesis called, rushing after the boy. Gaia he was quick!

He saw Cloud take the stairs instead of the elevator. He was running blindly. Something in that letter must have greatly upset him. Genesis burst through the stairwell door and looked up. Cloud was not running upstairs. He looked down in a hurry and saw a blur of light blue running down the stairs quickly.  
Thank Gaia for the infantry uniform for making him stand out in a dull staircase.

Cloud could hear Genesis calling out for him, but he didn't really care right now. He was too upset to care. he just kept running down the stairs, hoping to eventually hit the bottom, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Genesis would probably catch up to him by then. he kept running. His throat was burning and dry, his eyes were stinging, his breath was hitched and shaky, his fingers were numb and the world seemed like a big blur right now.  
He finally stopped running in the staircase and he threw himself into a door that opened up on impact. He didn't care if people were staring at him, he didn't care at all.

He continued to run blindly. He needed to hide. He looked up to see where he could hide. He saw a room labeled 'Materia Room'. He dashed inside. It was dark and only one light was on. No one was there. Cloud slowed down and took dragging steps now. He collapsed against a corner in the dark, away from the light.  
His whole body was trembling, and tears were threatening to fall. Holding them back was burning his eyes. he blinked a couple of times.

Suddenly, he couldn't hold it back anymore, and he let out a pained scream into the dark room. It echoed off the walls and bounced around. The tears from his eyes finally fell and cascaded down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in four years. So much pain and anguish just flowed out of him with every little hiccupped sob and tear that streaked down his face. He threw his head into his knees and let out another scream, choked with defeat. He thought the tears would never end. So far, they weren't ending.

He heard the door slowly creak open. Cloud looked up to see Genesis searching the dark room.

"Strife?" He called.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Cloud screamed, huddling himself into the corner even tighter.

Genesis looked over to see Cloud, curled up and hugging his knees. He saw him cry for the first time. It looked pitiful, and in a way, it was nearly hurting himself as well.

"Hey. Tell me what's wrong." Genesis said, walking up to Cloud.

"I said go away!" Cloud screamed as more tears fell from his face. he sniffed and held his knees even tighter. Genesis ignored the boys' pitiful plea's and continued his advance.

"Please...Just leave me alone..." Cloud begged, hiding his face in his embrace.

"I won't. You really don't want to be alone right now. I know it." Genesis said as a matter-of-factly.

"You don't know! You don't know anything!" Cloud angrily growled, glaring at Genesis with slitted eyes.

"Hmm. You're right. I don't know what's upset you so much for you to act this way, and I don't know where you've come from or what you've been through. But you know you don't want to go through this alone." Genesis spoke in a soothing tone, to see if he could calm the boy down.

Cloud was no longer screaming at him or telling to go away, so he was probably going somewhere with him now. Cloud was still whimpering and crying though, but no longer screaming.

"That's the thing, You want somebody to care about you, but you feel as if no one will care for you. You want to know you're not alone, even when you feel like you are. I do know this much about you." Genesis honestly spoke.

Cloud looked up at him with his tears blue eyes. His face was feverishly flushed and his eyes were puffy and irritated.

"Just promise me that you won't give up. It's quite pitiful to see someone like you, crying and blubbering incoherently." Genesis said, gently resting a hand against Cloud's shoulder. Cloud only sniffed while he continued to look at his mentor.

"Do you think you're ready to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to the boy.

"t-The letter...It was from my sister. She told me that...Well. My mom is dead because of my dad." Cloud choked out, starting to get all teary again. Genesis remained calm.

"I will say one thing. Your dad sounds like a sick bastard and he doesn't deserve to be called 'Father' from you." Genesis spoke, giving a small reassuring grin.

To his surprise, Cloud gave a tiny, yet true, smile back. It disappeared as quick as it came though. Genesis thought he ought to distract the boy for a moment before he started crying again.

"Hey. What's in that package?" He asked, gesturing to it. It was huddled next to Cloud. He looked at it before he picked it up.

"My sister wrote, that it was a strange materia." Cloud said, drying his tears as he wiped them away.

He picked up the box and studied it. "She said it was my mothers and that she would have wanted me to have it." he added on, undoing the loose string that kept the packaged tied up.

The top of the box slowly rose open and Cloud peered inside. He pulled out a newspaper wrapped ball out. He removed the newspaper covering and studied the materia with a curious expression. He looked at the baby pink materia ball in his hands.

"What is this?" Cloud asked Genesis.

"I can't believe it." Genesis said, nearly breathless.

Cloud looked at him with half lidded eyes, wanting an answer already.

"Cloud. Do you know what your mother did before she had you or your sisters?" Genesis asked, also studying the ball.

"No, not really." Cloud said, wondering where his mentor was leading him on.

"Cloud. This is an extremely rare materia. it's more rare than air materia and cure materia combined!" He exclaimed.

"So?" Cloud asked, rolling the baby pink ball of materia around in his hands, getting a feel for the thing, whatever element it was.

"This is a Light Materia. Not like thunder or lightning, but the power of light is stored in this ball." Genesis said.

"Light huh?" Cloud said getting up. He tossed the ball up into the air, then caught it. "I think mom would want me to test this out." He smirked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ahh! I really don't want to leave this chapter off right here, but It's getting quite lengthy so this is probably an ideal spot to stop. Ohh, I bet you're all curious what this Light Materia is hmm? And just what kind of person was Cloud's mother before she was a mother? Hmmm, these questions will be answered in the next chapter!

Oh, I just want to take some time to say, I thank every one of my followers, and my fellow reviewers for continuing to read this story! All of you are very special people to me and I just wanted to give a big shout out to you all! I already have over 50 reviews and I can't believe it! In only six chapters, already half a hundred! Thank you guys sooo much! :)

I'll see all of you in the next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Pierce Through

Ooh, chapter eight, just one day after seven! Think of this as the last chapter of the year, because it is! XD Guess you could say this update is a little new years eve present for you guys? Oh by the way, may all of you have a happy new year! Time to kiss 2012 goodbye tonight!

Oh yes! It is time for the pairing to be called! :D I thank all of you for giving your votes and opinions, now it's time to see who wins!

CxG is the winner with 23 votes! CxZ came so close, only three away, it had the grand total of 20. Thank you all! And for those who wanted the CxZ pairing, I hope you still continue to read this story, because shit's only gonna get more serious from here on out! Don't worry, it might not be a pairing, but they will be good friends :)  
Well, enjoy the last update for the year of 2012!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 8: Pierce ThroughX~

Genesis and Cloud made their way back to the large Materia training room that they had used only a few hours ago. Hard to believe so much had already happened within the span of three hours. Cloud had the baby pink ball of materia clutched tightly in his hands. After all, it was the last keepsake from his mother, and he intended to treasure it.

Genesis watched the cadet walk with a certain determined step, and a cocky little sway. This was strange. He wasn't icy cold now, but, he had a fiery determination. Hard to believe that only ten minutes ago, he was crying and screaming. What a fast recovery.  
He was strong in more than just one way. That was something to be envious of, that was for sure.

The two finally made it inside the large training room. Cloud walked to the center of the room while Genesis waited a couple of feet away from him, very curious to see what exactly Light Materia was like. Cloud held up the ball up to eye level and he gazed deeply into it.

_"I don't know much about you or your element, all that I know is that you were once my mothers, and you saw something in her. Can you see the same thing in me and show me what you can do?"_ He quietly asked it.

The ball shimmered brightly, with a bright light pink, mixed with pure white light. Cloud squinted and watched as the Materia began to grow a swell of dark pink in the center, like something inside it was taking shape. Suddenly, the shape burst out from the light and the room enveloped in nothing but blinding light, causing the two men to close their eyes and flinch. Cloud opened his eyes when he heard the mighty cry of a large bird. What he saw nearly startled him. There, in front of him, stood a large white, pink, purple, and red phoenix.  
The thing was huge! It looked to be about twelve feet tall and towered over both men enormously.

The light dissipated, and only the bright and beautiful phoenix remained. It's amethyst eyes gazed into Cloud's blue ones. It gently bumped its' beak against his cheek and softly purred. Cloud reached up and stroked the feathers on its' head. It felt like silk. It felt pure.

"This is incredible." Genesis said breathless as he gazed at the mighty beast. "I mean, I've seen a Phoenix summon before, but this must be a different kind, like their are different kinds of Bahamut." He spoke, gently approaching the mighty beast.

"So, what can you do little phoenix?" Cloud asked it.

"More than you think." It replied. Both men stood there with widened eyes.

"You can speak." Cloud stated.

"I can. Only when it is nesseccary though." It said, looking Cloud over. "You look almost exactly like Penelope you know. Something must have happened to her for me to be given to you." The phoenix stated as it stopped looking Cloud over.

"Who is that?" Cloud asked. The phoenix looked right into his eyes again.

"You know her as your mother. Did she never tell you her name?" The phoenix spoke. Cloud silently shook his head no.

"I take it that means she never told you the entire truth about herself then." The phoenix said, gently laying down and resting its' hard on the ground.

Cloud sat down with it, and now they were eye level. Genesis continued to watch from his spot.

"Mother never talked about how she was before I was born." Cloud said.

"If only you knew why." The phoenix stated.

"I've always wanted to know." He responded back, looking into the beasts' mighty eyes. The phoenix blinked.

"If that is the case, then I have something to show you." It crowed, nearing Cloud's face a little more. It looked up at Genesis. "I guess I can show you as well. You are the teacher of my mistresses son." It spoke.

Suddenly, the beast let out a loud screech and flew high above, up to the tall ceiling. "Do not worry, you will not feel a thing." It promised as a ball of white light began to accumulate in its' beak. It then rained down on the two and they were enveloped into the blinding light. Cloud blinked multiple times, rubbing the drifters out of his eyes, and Genesis did the same thing.

"Where are we?" He groaned.

Cloud looked around and saw that they were in the Shinra shooting training grounds, but it looked very different. What was going on? The phoenix appeared beside them, he it was now small enough for Cloud to carry around.

"You are viewing the past through me." The phoenix tweeted.

Gunshots rapidly fired into three targets. Cloud and Genesis turned toward the sound. There were two men that stopped firing and stepped away from the shooting range. One of them was still firing away. One of the men bore a striking resemblance to his father. In fact, it WAS his father. Cloud grit his teeth.

"Do not jump to conclusions, Cloud. You do not know anything. Forget everything you knew and just gather the evidence. Nothing is as you think it is. Keep an open mind for the truth. It is here." The phoenix chirped.

Cloud blinked and stopped gritting his teeth. The bird was right. Cloud didn't know anything before his birth, not a single thing. he just needed to watch and find the truth out this way.

The man that Cloud knew as his father gave a thumbs up to the other man. He was on the short side and he looked a little pudgy. He had dark brown hair. His eyes were emerald green.  
The other was pretty tall and had long feathery blonde hair. It was long and pulled back into a long ponytail that ended in between his shoulder blades. He had a little bit of sandy blonde stubble around his chin, the same color as his hair. His were an ice blue, with a violet tinge around his pupil. Beautiful eyes.

"Who are these people?" Genesis asked, taking a step towards Cloud.

"I don't even know. I thought the short one was my father, but the phoenix said to forget everything I knew." He replied, still holding the phoenix in his arms.

Cloud noticed he had a similar build as the tall man. He was lanky, and skinny as well, just like this man was, both looked almost scrawny. The unknown one stopped firing finally and pulled away from the range. Cloud knew for a fact that this woman was his mother.

"It is my mistress. Or your mother. This is the only thing you know." The phoenix said. Cloud only nodded.

His mother was beautiful. She had long blonde hair pulled into long hanging pigtails. Her eyes were a dark sky blue and she was on the short side. She was wearing thin framed glasses. She looked like she was twelve almost. But Cloud knew better.

"You always hit the mark don't ya' Penny?" The short one chuckled.

"Oh it's nothing, Oliver. Just practice showing through is all." She replied back with a smile.

"No way Pen! You take that compliment!" The other man said with a heartfelt laugh. "o-Okay Cade." Penny said with a bashful smile.

She removed her glasses and stuck them into her pocket. She was wearing the outfit of a Turk. So were the other two men. Cloud's mother was a Turk. He couldn't believe it. Another Turk entered the range. A small child following him.

"Hey Suture." Penelope smiled, giving a salute, as did Oliver and Cade.

"At ease you three. I'm not here on buisness." He replied with a hearty chuckle. "Hey, isn't that your son?" Oliver asked.

"Sure is. This here is Tseng." Suture responded as he happily beamed with pride. Cloud and Genesis both held looks of shock on their faces.

"THAT is Tseng?" Genesis sputtered.

"Wow." Was all Cloud said. The phoenix giggled.

"Cute. I wish I could have kids too." Oliver smirked.

"No way Oliver, you should never reproduce. I would feel sorry for the kid." Cade joked, beginning to laugh.

"Hey!" Oliver shot with a look of distaste.

"Boys, please! Settle down!" Penny laughed.

The room started to laugh softly. After some conversation, Suture and Tseng left the room, leaving the three friends to theirselves. A bright light distorted the image and Cloud and Genesis squinted. When they looked again, they were in a new scene. Penelope, Oliver, and Cade were all on a mission in Modeoheim.  
Cloud noticed his mother looked frighteningly pale and weak. The other two were constantly by her side.

"Fit for duty my ass." Oliver grumbled.

"Yeah, what was the Turk Director thinking? Poor Penny's been sick since last Tuesday and no one gives her a second glance." Cade grumbled.

"C'mon, let's get her to the village. Perhaps someone can have a look at her." Oliver suggested.

The three made their way to the town and asked a local villager where the doctor was. The woman gave them directions to the place, and the two men thanked her before continuing on. Cloud and Genesis followed behind the group, realizing they couldn't be seen. They all made it into the clinic, and Penny was given a room to rest in. Some color was returning to her cheeks. The nurse made the two men wait outside the room while she ran some tests on Penny. The two were left to do some conversing.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm really worried." Cade admitted.

"Yeah, I would be too if Penny was my girlfriend. So I'm sure your worried is doubled since she really is your girl." Oliver spoke, looking out the window with Cade, observing the snow beginning to fall.  
It was mid January and it was very cold outside. Not very many people were out right now. The nurse came back out.

"Are one of you boys her girlfriend?" She politely asked.

"I am." Cade spoke up, turning around.

"Come with me." She directed.

Oliver wished him luck and waited in the lobby as Cade disappeared with the nurse. Cloud followed Cade and the nurse to the room his mother was in. She was clutching the bed sheets tightly, looking obviously frightened. For more than one reason. Cade took a seat beside her on the bed. Penelope leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Cade asked the nurse.

"It appears that your girlfriend is with child." The nurse explained.

Cade's eyes widened as Penelope remained silent. Cloud took a seat on the spare bed next to the other one his mother was in. Was Cloud supposed to have an older brother or sister or something? He sat there puzzled. All of the answers would come to him. He just needed to be patient and wait a little longer.

"s-She is?" Cade finally spoke, holding his girlfriend a little tighter.

"Yes. I'm surprised she's so far along without anybody noticing. She's already two months along." The nurse explained. She handed him a picture of an ultrasound. "See for yourself. I can even tell you the gender if you would like." She said.

Cade looked it over, indeed confirming suspicions before handing it back to the nurse. "Sure." He replied.

Penny still remained silent, still wrapped up in Cade's arms tightly. It looked as if she was about to start crying at any given moment. Cloud wished he could do something to help his mother out. He would always hold her hand and gently rub circles in her hand with his thumb to cheer her up. It always seemed to work too. His mother would always smile. Although, Cloud became a little more than shocked when he found out that Cade did the same thing the he would do. He saw his mother smile at him after that.  
No wonder the phoenix told him to forget everything he thought he knew. Wait a minute. Did that mean-?

"You'll be having a little boy." The nurse said with a faint smile. "I'll give you two some privacy." She said, leaving the little room.

Cloud didn't realize he was holding the phoenix tighter in his arms. The phoenix didn't seem to mind at all though.

"What are we going to do?" Penelope asked with teary eyes. Cade only looked at her sweetly and gave her a very reassuring smile.

"What any couple wanting a child would do of course, Silly." He smirked. Continuing to hold her hand and console her.

"y-You mean, you don't mind?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Not at all. But I want you to quit the Turks now. Can't have that little guy gettin' injured right?" He asked with that same carefree smile.

"No, I guess not." Penelope smirked, drying her teary eyes.

"You know...I think it's best that he doesn't know about what you did in the past." Cade replied.

"Yeah. I agree." Penny seconded. Giving that kind of information to her son would only end up bad, she felt.

"So, what are we going to name him?" She asked with a bright smile. Her emotions could change so quickly, just like Cloud's could.

"Hmm...Now that you think about it, we should give him a very unique name." Cade responded, still holding his girlfriend and her hand carefuly.

"Okay, but his middle name should be your first name." Penny said with a small smile.

"That works for me." Cade said with a big smile. The two thought for a moment.

"Ah, I got it!" Cade said after a moment of silence.

The way he said it even startled Cloud a bit and made him blink from the intensity of his voice. The phoenix cooed in amusement from the slight startle that made Cloud clutch the small bird even tighter. Penny looked at him with her bug blue eyes, waiting for a response.

"How about 'Cloud'?" He smirked.

Cloud nearly stopped breathing hearing that. His eyes dilated for a split second before returning to normal.

"Hmm... Cloud Cade Strife..." It has a nice ring to it. Penny agreed with that same big smirk to return.

Cloud's stomach did a flip and began to churn. he shut his eyes closed tightly. No way. No way! This man was his real father? But this didn't make any sence!

"I can see you are confused. Let's move on a bit. Things will come together then." The phoenix crowed, as the scene distorted and change.

Genesis saw Cloud closing his eyes tightly as the scene started to disappear. He walked over in what felt like zero gravity since there was not ground right now. "Cloud? What did you find out?" He asked.

"Cade is my dad. Not Oliver." Cloud responded, opening his eyes to look up at Genesis.

"But, that doesn't make any sence. When why did Oliver raise you? And how did he turn into such an asshole? He pondered aloud.

It will all make sence soon. The phoenix said as the scene changed again.

Now Oliver was inside Penny's living room, talking with her. It was a hot August day now, just about a week or two before Cloud was born. Penny looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Missing in Action? What do you mean Cade is missing in action! That's just cruel and unfair!" She shouted angrily and extremely upset by the sudden news that Oliver had delivered.

"I'm sorry Penny. He disappeared during the war. I don't understand why they shipped him out instead of me." Oliver honestly spoke.

"It's just not fair! This baby is due any day now and he goes missing?" She sobbed, starting to cry. "This baby is going to grow up not knowing if he has a father or not! Other kids will make fun of him! They'll call him terrible things, like a bastard! Just like they did to me!" Penny shouted as tears rolled from her eyes.

Cloud was nearly hurt at this. The same thing happened to his mother, and she was teased for it. Genesis only watched in silence, standing right beside Cloud, ready to comfort him if nesseccary.

"What am I going to do now Oliver?" She asked, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I could look after him until Cade comes back. Then we can tell him the truth, unless he comes back real soon." Oliver suggested.

Penny looked up in silence. Tears were staining her cheeks. "Oliver, you really would do that?" She asked.

"I would." He honestly replied.

Cloud's churning stomach was just getting worse. A few things started to come together, but what happened to make Oliver hate him? Cloud could feel tears wanting to spill from his eyes too. He was confused and very hurt. Why did his mother never tell him this? He felt nearly betrayed. That means, his sisters weren't really his sisters, were they? They were half sisters now. He had a different father, and they did not.  
Cloud didn't know what to feel right now. He did know if he wanted to cry, scream, throw a fit, or just become enraged. All he could do was stare with half lidded eyes and grit his teeth.

The scene began to change again. Genesis gently rested a hand against Cloud's shaking shoulders. He was holding back so much again.

"You know, it's a good thing to cry. It helps you feel better." Genesis told him. He really needed to start taking his own advice, he realized.

Cloud only shook his head no and continued to try and fight back tears that desperately wanted to fall.

This scene was different. Oliver was at a party with some of his friends. One of them told him that he should try alcohol, the taste was good and he could forget all the painful things, like the fact that his best friend was still labeled M.I.A for a year now. At first, Oliver denied it, stating that he couldn't because he needed to take care of penny and his best friend's baby. but they kept nagging at him to do it, just once, just one time, the kept saying.  
Finally giving into pressure, Oliver had taken a drink. That one drink led to another, and another. By the time he finished, he was drunk and he downed his sixth bottle of booze.

He came home late that night. Penelope was still up, trying to get her baby to fall asleep with a fever. She was stressing out and she needed help. But when she saw how Oliver looked, she immediately knew better and decided to keep Cloud away from him. But Oliver, very drunkly, said he was okay and he could help at first. But after ten more minutes of dealing with a sick baby that refused to sleep, he snapped. He tried to start shaking him to get him to shut up.

Cloud couldn't look and whirled around, those tears were almost broken free by now. His eyes were puddled with moisture. The scene changed and two and two fit together. Alcohol caused Oliver to change. He became an alcoholic. That's when the life Cloud knew came crashing back full force. The were back in the Materia training room again.

The phoenix was at it's enormous height, and Cloud was sitting on his knees, tightly hugging his own arms, trying his best not to cry. Genesis was behind him, sitting crisscrossed with a puzzled look on his face. He snapped out of it and tried to console his student.

"This is why your mother did not tell you the truth." The phoenix spoke, still resting its' head on the ground.

"i-I see..." Cloud shakily replied as a tear finally slipped from his eye. He quickly wiped it away.

"You know, it's only going to hurt more if you keep it inside. It's okay to cry. Having the courage to cry when it's needed is good. That takes strength. Keeping it inside is just being foolish." Genesis told him.

Cloud bit his bottom lip as more tears started to fall down his face. He turned around slowly to look at his mentor. Then he burst out into loud sobs and threw himself at Genesis. The phoenix hovered its' head over the two.

"You know. Since I have the power of light within me. I can do much more than that." It spoke.

Its' beak came down and gently ran through Cloud's blonde hair. He turned around to look at the phoenix.

"This will help you a bit. I'll heal some of those scars in your heart." It spoke before plucking a feather from its' wing.

It gently blew the feather at Cloud, and it disappeared inside his chest. His eyes widened and he looked scared at first, but when a light pink aura washed over him and his tears dried. The light was warm, and he swore he could hear his mother apologizing and tell him that she loved him deeply. The light faded, and Cloud didn't feel as sad anymore. The he remembered something.

"Genesis. I think my dad is still labeled as Missing in Action. Is there any way to check?" He quickly spoke.

Genesis blinked, but regained composure. "There is." He replied.

"Let's go!" Cloud exclaimed, jumping up to his feet quickly.

The power of Light Materia. It was strong indeed. But he knew it could do so much more than that.


End file.
